Pokemon Black: Enter Chaos
by Lady Venamisa
Summary: BEING CONVERTED TO THE ASH KETCHUM CHRONICLES
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Originally, this was an "include every Legendary Pokemon" sort of story, but with the release of Black and White, I decided to try a different approach.

Instead, the story centers around the first four generations of Pokemon, though I might be willing to include fifth generation ones upon request.

The setting is in the fictional tourist region of Bamia. One reviewer was kind enough to tell me that Bamia is a dish made with okra and tomatoes. Well...I don't feel like changing it, so if that bothers you, it bothers you.

**Warning:** In this series, (yes, this will be a series), you will find: Poke'morphing, straight, lesbian, gay, bisexual and human/pokemon relationships. Along with gore, violence, character deaths, torture and cannon defilement.

**~Lady Venamisa~ **

* * *

**Prologue: The Death Of Celebi**

* * *

One cool, summer's eve, members of Team Rocket descended upon Valma Forest in nearly silent droves. Their goal was a difficult one: capture a certain time-traveling legendary, and bring them to headquarters for examination. Under the cover of silence and darkness, nobody in the near-by city was aware of their presence.

Not even Celebi felt their disturbance, or rather, had been too distracted. Instead, she focused her attention upon the glistening stars, which seemed to be even brighter than usual. Ah yes, a dazzling sight indeed! Sitting on a thick, high tree branch, her thoughts turned to her so-called clan; truthfully, they were the very same Celebi, just from different points in time. It would be nice to see them again, for they were, awkwardly, family.

This peaceful moment was put to an end when the group of thirty-something attacked without warning. They sent out various species of pokemon that could harm her, based on type alone. It wasn't long before she was subdued by an agonizing combination of fire, dark and bug-type moves.

She moaned weakly, struggling to move. The fairy-like creature made an attempt to escape, via time travel. A bright, golden light surrounded her, before fading in the next instant. Celebi felt a lurch of fear squirm around her insides like many frenzied caterpie. Other times, when she found herself in trouble, her clan's ability saved her from certain death. Without it, her fate was looking very grim. In spite of this, she managed to stand up and hover in the air, using the last bit of her energy to do so. By now, she was bloody, bruised and badly burned; somehow, she managed to avoid going in to shock. Instead, she focused on each and every one of their minds, (even the dark ones).

_Stop, I beg you! _Celebi pleaded desperately. _Please just let me go! You guys are better than this! _

In response, several houndoom growled viciously. In a last-ditch effort to save herself, she lashed out at the Rockets with a powerful Psychic that literally drained her of any remaining power. Enraged by the assault on their trainers, several ariados, houndoom and weezing combined Fire Blast with Sludge Bomb. This resulted in a fiery hailstorm of death that took out half of the forest, and the lives of many pokemon and Rockets alike. The remaining few who were unscathed fled from the scene.

Most of Celebi's body burned black. In excruciating agony, she looked up at the starry sky one more, and thought mornfully of her beloved Shaymin. More than anything, the fairy regretted leaving her behind. They were, in every sense of the word, true soul mates. More likely than not, she'd never move on.

_If I could just see her, just one more time...before I..._

As though bidden by this last request, Shaymin flew to her, and returned to her original form. She quickly sat beside her, panic written on her adorable features. Even now, Celebi felt her mood lighten considerably. It wouldn't be bad, now that she wasn't alone.

"Cele-Celebi!" Shaymin cried, her voice trembling. Those beautiful, jade-green eyes were welling up with tears. Celebi placed one of her charred hands on the hedgehog's cheek, even though it caused her great pain to do so.

"Hey there, beautiful." the time-traveler murmured weakly, smiling wanly. It hurt so much to hear Shaymin's voice, so full of anguish. Her hand dropped and she shuddered involuntarily. It was getting colder, and moving simply hurt too much. It would be so easy to fall asleep... "I love you, little flower."

"I love you too, Celebi!" she bawled, her small body heaving with sobs. "Just hold on! We'll find Suicune and he'll make you better!"

_Ever the optimist, eh, Shay? _

"Okay...but I'm feeling faint," she consented in barely a raspy whisper. "maybe just a little rest before we go..."

"No, stay with me! You can't sleep, not now!"

They both knew that there would be no waking up. Once Celebi closed her eyes, they'd never open again. It wasn't fair! They were supposed to be together forever, enjoying life as the only legendary grass types! And though her body was in a constant state of pain, it was her heart that broke. Their relationship had been, perhaps, a mere dream. A grand, glorious, dream. No matter how much they needed each other, it simply wasn't meant to be. Celebi prayed to Arceus that Shaymin would never have to go through an ordeal like this.

She was beyond tired, every fiber of her existence screamed for release. Even Shaymin's sweet, sweet voice couldn't dull it. She wasn't knocking at death's door- death was ramming her's down with incredible force. Only a matter of time...

Again, she placed her hand upon her beloved's cheek, wiping away another tear. "Why are you crying? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be so sad. Come on, smile, please?"

"Oh, Celebi..." the Gratitude Pokemon gave a watery, sad sort of smile. It was fragile, but it suited her better than the anguish that marred her pretty face. Celebi's vision blurred, ever so slowly. She wanted to stay awake, but her eyes wouldn't open anymore. It was tiredness she had never felt before; all-encompassing, all-consuming. Finally, after what felt like a long time, Celebi gave in, and accepted Death's sleepy embrace.

* * *

And so, a young Celebi's life was snuffed out, along with the lives of many Rockets and hundreds of pokemon, (wild and Rocket alike). For the rest of the night, poor Shaymin stayed beside the unmoving body of her lover. She cried, shouted, and carried on, until her well of tears dried up. Even though there were other Celebi, there would never be another like _her _Celebi.

What really, really ate at the hedgehog was that tonight just so happened to be the eve of their two-year anniversary; they were going to transform in to humans and explore Valma City together. Under normal circumstances, Arceus doesn't approve of the legendaries and their human guises. In fact, the very reason she hadn't been their sooner was to gain their lord's blessing- Celebi wouldn't participate without his consent. It had taken several hours just to get there, and another few to gain his approval.

The unfairness of it all eventually ebbed away, leaving behind a sorrowful, empty feeling. It was as though her heart had been torn asunder, never to be healed. Perhaps, that feeling would forever be there. They had been, after all, soul mates.

"C-Celebi..." she moaned, nuzzling the corpse's cheek. "Celebi..."

* * *

Slowly but surely, morning came, and with it, the realization that more humans would be arriving. Pushing her feelings back, Shaymin morphed in to the form of a teenage girl, no older then fourteen by human standards. With a heavy heart, she gently picked up Celebi's body and hugged it close.

"What in the-" a human male shouted from far away.

"Valma Forest!" another gasped, just as loudly. "We have to tell the police!"

_Damn them! _she thought, running as fast as her legs would take her. _Arceus damn them all! _

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this is short, but this is only the prologue. Ash and Pikachu will come in the next chapter.


	2. The Tournament

**A/N: Hello, readers! This story takes place three years after Diamond and Pearll. Keep in mind that Prima is Lorelei, (for all you non-anime oriented people). Expect to see things from the Mystery Dungeon games, as well as various other trainers and gym leaders. Please note that Ash is 18 years of age. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Lady Venamisa~**

* * *

**Chapter One: Past and Present**

* * *

From contests to gyms and leagues, the world of Pokemon is always brimming with various, almost numerous challenges. These challenges are met and overcome by those who raise and train pokemon. Even the tourist region of Bamia is no exception, of course. Once a year, they hold an unofficial tournament in the city square of Valma. Even though the fights are not recognized by the Pokemon Federation, it is an interesting way for people to gather and share their passion for pokemon; trainers come and battle others for the sheer thrill of it, while the Brains, Elite and various gym leaders discover which trainers to be wary of. In the last five years, it has become an event that everyone who is anyone in the world of pokemon battling attends.

"No! Nina!" a biker yelled in frustration, as his nidoqueen fainted. A young boy, dressed as a bug catcher, danced around victoriously. His butterfree joined in by circling the boy.

"Free! Free!" it cheered enthusiastically.

"Nita, return!" the biker commanded, before pointing a pokeball at her. The nidoqueen was enveloped in a crimson light, before vanishing completely.

"The winner is Brighton Higgle, of Tomaru Town!" the referee declared, pointing a green flag at the boy. Cheering and applause came from the massive crowd, as the boy joined them. An Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were watching from the sidelines, in case things got dangerous. After all, fighting in the middle of a bustling city is just _asking _for trouble. "Okay," he continued with an air of authority. "The next two trainers are Selsie Applewood, of Goldenrod City, and Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town!" Whispers and gossip followed, as the two stepped out of the crowd and faced each other.

Ash had changed a lot over the years. He no longer wore the vibrant clothing of his younger years, opting to dress in a plain, blue jacket, with a black shirt underneath. A pair of loose, well-worn jeans and white sneakers finished the simplistic ensemble. His features no longer held a hint of their former childishness. Especially his brown eyes; it appeared as though something had stolen their exuberant warmth, slowly dulling them over time. The only thing that stayed the same was the small scars on his cheeks and his messy black hair.

"It's been a long time since he's shown himself." Prima whispered gravely to Koga. "I was beginning to worry that he died."

"It would have been a shame if he did." The poison-user frowned, his gaze never leaving Ash.

"He sure has changed, hasn't he?"

Koga nodded. "Yes, indeed." He chuckled to himself, remembering a clumsy, prideful, yet oddly endearing young boy. The boy had pretty interesting way of battling back then. "I wonder how much his skills have improved."

"Ash! Selsie! You are allowed to only use three of your pokemon, no exceptions! In the event of a tie, a sudden death match will be held tomorrow. Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Zangoose!" Selsie said, summoning her pokemon with an air of dignity.

"I choose you, Mimey! Use Psychic!" Ash said, getting straight to the point.

"Mr. Mime!" the clown shouted, glowing a bluish-white. Mimey used the attack to slam the mongoose on to the pavement, knocking it out cold. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Nice work, Mimey!" Ash praised kindly. The crowd collectively gasped at the sudden, end of the battle.

"That Mr. Mime is very powerful," Prima stated, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "But Ash didn't seem capable of using a psychic pokemon when I fought him with Slowbro."

"And he still isn't." a familiar voice stated coolly. Koga and Prima turned around, to see that Sabrina was standing right behind them. "Hello, Prima, it has been far too long since I saw you last." She smirked at Koga. "The same can't be said for you, ninja-man."

"Hey, Sabrina!" Prima replied, grinning, "It's good to see you again!"

"I think not." Koga muttered sullenly. The women ignored him.

"Why thank you, Prima." A silence overcame them as the crowd finally collected itself and cheered.

"So, what did you mean by 'he isn't'?"

"Explain later!" Koga snapped irately. He was obviously annoyed by Sabrina's little nickname for him; he didn't take too kindly at people who scoffed at his heritage. Instead of calling him out on it, the women returned their attention to the trainers. While they had been talking, round two had already begun.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump on Staraptor!"

"Wartortle!" the turtle cried. It unleashed a high-pressured stream of water from its mouth, and aimed at the bird, who calmly awaited Ash's orders.

"Staraptor, dodge it, and counter with Close Combat!"

Staraptor gracefully avoided the Hydro Pump, and dove towards the three-tailed turtle at a break-neck speed.

"Quick! Use Withdraw!" the turtle obliged, just as Staraptor swooped down for the attack. "Your pathetic little bird will never break my Wartortle's defenses!" Selsie taunted. Ash said not a word, but continued to watch as his pokemon pummeled the shell. "Rapid Spin, now!" the turtle spun really fast, thus knocking Staraptor back. "While its stunned, use Bubblebeam!"

"Staraptor, use Gust to blow the bubbles back at Wartortle, then hit it with Take Down!"

As the jets of bubbles assaulted it, the Predator Pokemon blew them away before ramming in to Wartortle with all of its might. In the end, Wartortle hit the ground, with Staraptor on top of it. As soon as the bird flew off, it fainted.

"Staraptor wins the second round!" the referee shouted over the excited crowd. "In order to win, Selsie's remaining pokemon must defeat Ash's next choice, plus the two already used in combat!"

"So, is anyone else here?" Sabrina asked conversationally. Prima shook her head.

"If they are, I haven't seen them. I think the others are either traveling the world, or trying to better themselves."

"Everyone but Morty; rumor says he's gone off the deep end." Koga added, expression grim. "Some say he's even joined the Rockets."

"Come out, Altaria!" Selsie snarled, no longer poised and lady-like. She had a disheveled, angry look about her, face shiny with sweat. Her platinum blond hair, which had been done in a fancy up-do, was starting to come undone. Ash remained the same as he had the rest of the fight; calm, focused, and ready for everything.

"Pikachu, your turn." A ghost of a smile spread across his face, eyes gleaming with a faint happiness. The match seemed to be bringing out his brighter side.

"WHAT?" Prima gasped in disbelief. Sabrina remained silent, but her expression soured.

"It isn't confirmed." The ninja continued darkly. "Whitney and Falkner are keeping tabs on him for me, but they have yet to find any actual proof. I think we should finish watching the match, and talk more about this later." With nothing better to do, the ladies did just that. As the final round went underway, both Pikachu and Altaria moved with equal speed. They matched each other, blow for blow. After a while, this started taking a toll on both pokemon, Pikachu slightly less so. With each failed attempt to get Pikachu, the remainder of Selsie's poise diminished.

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!" she shrieked madly. The audience froze, stunned. They knew it was against the rules to use attacks that could endanger them; Ice Beam, Fissure, Poison Powder, Earthquake and Dragonbreath. There were many others, of course, but those were some of the more likely ones to come about. Because the federation refused to acknowledge, let alone sponser the tournament, the only protection they had was the limitations placed upon the trainers. She laughed triumphantly at her opponent. "What are you going to do now? You know the audience will get hurt if you make your little rat dodge it!" The ref blew his whistle, and got in between them.

"You will not attack innocent bystanders!" he shouted, outraged. "This is your one warning, Applewood!"

Selsie didn't look the least bit mortified for her foolishness. Her nasty grin grew wider, until it was almost painfully stretched across her face. Koga and the others blanched. This wasn't good, not in the least.

"I don't care how many civilians I hurt! The one I've come here for is Ash Ketchum, and that Pikachu of his! Do it, Altaria!"

* * *

The cloudy-winged bird shot a blast of green and yellow out of its mouth, and aimed at the unfortunate referee. Thinking on his feet, Ash pulled the man out of the way and barely avoided getting hit in the process. The attack left a large crater in its wake.

_This person isn't a normal trainer. _ He though, heart racing as the crowd fled in panic. _She's too ruthless, and she's here for me and Pikachu…_

Within his mind's eye, he saw a small town on fire at night, with people running and screaming. Then came two faces from his nightmares.

_**That's right, kid. Our boss has decided that you've become too much of a threat to us. **_

_No, it can't be! Anyone else but them! _

The trainer snapped back to reality when a stray Dragonbreath blasted the ground near him, causing him to trip and fall.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu screamed, eyes wide with concern. From a distance away, he could see Nurse Joy and her chansey looking after three people who had been caught in the blast; a young child, a man and a woman. The woman was sitting upright, holding her face in her hands. The man held her, his attention focused upon the small child, who didn't seem to be moving. He couldn't hear them, but it didn't take a genius to understand the significance of it.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash commanded, a trace of anger in his tone. He attempted to keep his other, deeper emotions at bay; it wouldn't do good to lose himself now. Pikachu let out a brilliantly yellow bolt of lightning, which struck the altaria hard enough to make it faint on the spot. He then forced himself to get up off the ground, just as Selsie returned the fluffy dragon.

"You're good, kid." She spat venomously. "No wonder Cassidy and Butch couldn't defeat you!" She ripped off her frilly, pink dress, revealing the uniform of a female member of Team Rocket.

"Pika!" Pikachu snarled, its cheeks sparking as she pointed a sleek, black handgun at them.

"Now, listen here, brat! We can do this the easy way, and you can give me the rat," she cocked the weapon mockingly. "Or I can kill you, and take it by force!"

"Ariados, use Spider Web!" a familiar voice ordered. Red light appeared in front of Pikachu, quickly replaced by the garishly colored spider. It attempted to use the mentioned attack, but Selsie effectively dodged it by jumping to the side. Three people arrived on the scene, and it only took a moment for him to identify them as Prima, Koga and Sabrina.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, while Ariados kept up its assault on Selsie.

"We came to watch the tournament." Prima answered grimly. Selsie called out a honchkrow. "But it looks like we're fighting a member of Team Rocket, instead."

Selsie attempted to shoot Koga, but Ariados, acting on instinct, attacked her hand with a poison sting, making her drop the weapon.

"You bastard!" she screeched. "Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!"

"Ariados, use Sludge Bomb, then finish it with Bug Bite!"

The large crow darted at the spider with incredible speed, but the spider reacted just in time; it shot out a ball of sludge from its backside, hitting Honchkrow right in the face. It panicked as it dropped to the ground, covered in a nasty, purple goo. Honchkrow helplessly struggled as Ariados lunged and bit it on the neck. Honchkrow fainted.

"Shit!" the Rocket cursed. She took out small, blue marble from her pouch, and threw it on the ground. Everyone but her cried out, as a bright light blinded them. "I'll be back for you and your rat, boy!" she yelled, her voice becoming fainter and fainter. By the time the marble's effect ended, Selsie was gone.

"Damn it!" Ash growled hatefully. "I hate those fucking Rockets!"

"You and everybody else." Prima agreed, sighing heavily. Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

_I guess I'm not the only one. _ Shaymin thought, as she watched the group leave the battle-ravaged area. Shaymin thought, as she watched them leave the battle-ravaged area. For the first week-and-a-half, the hedgehog spent her nights mourning Celebi's death. The sorrow and heartache mingled with feelings of bitterness and rage; the need for revenge quickly festered in her heart and mind. Eventually, it was so strong that Shaymin had no choice but to take action. She spent the rest of her time wandering about Valma City, under human guise; allowing her to take that form was the least Arceus could do, given the situation. She had been able to easily hide herself among the humans. In as little as two days, she learned what the humans learned. This, combined with her knowledge, had led to a single conclusion:

Team Rocket came to Valma Forest, in search of Celebi. In the resulting fight, some of their pokemon accidentally killed her, and every living thing in the area.

_Well, I know what I have to do now…_

With that thought, Shaymin changed herself back in to human form, and jumped down from the tree. She stalked the group in secret, as they made their way to a large mansion.

* * *

"This is where Gym Leaders, Brains and Elite stay when we visit." Sabrina explained, her tone tired. By now, the sun was starting to set, and they were all emotionally worn out by the day's excitement. Koga knocked on the door, and an elderly, well-dressed man opened it. He was tall, thin, and pale. When he spoke, he had a slightly British accent.

"Good evening, Master Koga, Lady Sabrina and Lady Prima." He smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Prima said, smiling back.

"Ash, this is Bastion Vainsworth, our butler." Koga introduced. "Bastion, this is Ash Ketchum, our guest."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Mr. Ketchum."

"Likewise." Ash replied flatly, without disrespect.

"Dinner is ready to be served." Bastion stated, as they entered the mansion. Though it was impressive by anyone's standards, none of the details registered in Ash's troubled, sleepy mind.

"No offense, Bastion, but I just want to go to bed. I'll head back to my apartment now."

"You should stay with us!" Prima insisted warmly. "There's no point in walking all the way back."

"Not to mention the fact that more Team Rocket members could be out there, just waiting for you." Sabrina spoke evenly. Ash took a few moments to mull it over. On the one hand, he wanted to be alone. However, with today's little incident, he didn't want to run the risk of being attacked. Besides, Pikachu looked ready to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll stay." He said reluctantly. "Bastion, would you please show me to my room?

"Yes, of course, Mr. Ketchum." He agreed placidly. "Right this way."

* * *

**Later That Night…**

* * *

_In the blackness of a moonless night, the fires raging from the town of Pallet burned unbelievably bright. While looking around for the source of the mayhem, Ash was shocked to find that the pokemon he kept in Professor Oak's lab were to blame. A stampede of thirty Tauros ran past, trampling several children who couldn't get away in time; Noctowl and Swellow flew around, attacking whomever happened to be in the way; Heracross randomly picked people up and dropped them from really high in the air; Glalie dined on the carcass of a fallen parasect; Corphish and Totodile guarded the path to route one, attacking anyone who tried to pass by; Bulbasaur hit anything that moved with poison powder; Quilava and Torkoal set fire to buildings; Muk smothered a woman to death with its body. There were no signs of Bayleaf, Donphan or Snorlax anywhere. _

"_W-what the-!" he breathed, his eyes wide in horror. "W-why are they-?" This couldn't be happening…it just couldn't! "Guys, stop it!" he shouted. "Stop it, now!" The creatures paid their trainer no mind, continuing their wild rampage. _

"_Ash!" Professor Oak cried, running up to him. "You have to get out of here! It's a trap!" _

"_P-professor, wh-what's going on?" _

"_No time!" The researcher snapped, grabbing Ash by the arm. "This way!" _

_Ash, Pikachu and Oak ran to the ruined remains of the Ketchum residence, and hid behind a wall. _

"_Pikapi!" Pikachu whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. Ash looked down, and saw the battered form of his mother lying on the grass. Mimey tried to use Recover on her in an attempt to heal her, but didn't seem to be having a lot of luck. The lack of light made it hard to see what was wrong with her. _

"_Team Rocket broke in to my lab and got a hold of many pokemon, all of yours included." Oak explained miserably. "What I don't understand is how they became so aggressive." _

"_What about mom? Will she be okay?" his question was quiet, yet somehow audible over the agonized screams of the townsfolk. This was wrong, all so very wrong. _

"_Some of the grunts targeted her personally." He blinked back tears. "And as for your second question," Oak paused, as though answering would be painful. "No, I don't think she will. We can't get to the hospital in Viridian because of Totodile and Corphish." He winced, holding his right arm, which dangled uselessly. Again, the lack of light made it hard to tell how bad it was, but Ash assumed that the professor's arm was broken. Perhaps the professor had tried to escape with Delia himself, and was hurt in the process?_

_Ash's hometown was dying, right in front of his eyes. Never before, in his five years of dealing with Team Rocket, had they ever been so brutal. It was obviously targeted at him; his town and his mother were personally attacked, with his pokemon to blame. But why? Was it because of Pikachu? They may be an evil crime syndicate, but were they really willing to stoop this low for revenge over his yellow companion?_

"_Stop cowering, Ketchum!" a feminine voice called out through the mayhem. "We know you're here!" _

"_We don't have all evening, you know! We have a collection of pokemon to bring the boss!" A second, decidedly male voice added, a twinge of dark amusement in his tone. "We just need that Pikachu of yours to complete it!" _

"_I-I know them!" Ash breathed in a hushed whisper. The realization hit him like a swift punch in the gut. Without thinking, he ran out to face them, with Pikachu and Oak following close behind. Sure enough, they stood face to face with two of Team Rocket's most prolific executives._

"_To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy declared. _

"_To blight all peoples in every nation!" Butch spoke, crossing his arms. _

"_To extend our wrath to the stars above!" _

"_Cassidy!" _

"_Butch!" _

"_We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth day and night!" _

"_Surrender now, or else you will lose the fight!" _

_During their rendition of the infamous motto, there were no pauses or gasconades of grandeur. They were serious, deadly serious. Both of them cackled wickedly, their faces contorted in cruel expressions of glee. _

"_Y-you're responsible for this?" The raven-haired boy asked, a mix of fear and revulsion swirling through him. _

"_That's right, kid! Our boss has decided that you've become too much of a threat to us!" _

"_Now hand over that Pikachu, or else!" Cassidy snapped her fingers, and two grunts dragged the unconscious form of an ex-rival to her side. _

"_No, Gary!" Ash and Oak yelled at the same time. Pikachu let out a strangled cry: "Pika!" _

"_The boy put up quite a fight!" Butch scowled. "His pokemon managed to defeat houndoom and raticate as though they were nothing! We had to resort to more __unconventional __ ways…" his gaze shifted to the limp, lifeless body of a single pokemon. With only the flickering light of burning buildings to illuminate the darkness, it took a few moments to register that the pokemon lying there was Gary's precious Umbreon. It took even longer to realize that there was a dark puddle underneath her. _

"_W-what did you-" _

"_I shot it." Cassidy interrupted, with an air of nonchalance. She reached for the gun in her holster. "And if you don't give us Pikachu, we will kill ever last person here." She cocked the gun and pressed the muzzle to the side of Gary's head. "Starting with your little boyfriend." _

"_No, don't!" Ash pleaded, feeling sick. "Leave him alone!" _

"_It's your choice. Give me the Pikachu, or the boy dies. Simple as that." Ash sagged in defeat. What could he do? He looked from Gary to Pikachu, unsure of what choice to make. Pikachu had been his partner for five long, wonderful years. Essentially, they were best friends. However, Gary was his boyfriend of three months, and his childhood crush. _

"_I-I…" tears trickled down his face, body shaking with silent sobs. "I..."_

"_I won't die that easily!" Gary growled, eyes snapping open. He stomped his feet down, and one grunt let go of him to favor a hurt foot. In a swift, fluid movement, he tossed the grunt that was still holding on to him in to the other, knocking them both out. He gazed at Ash meaningfully. "Don't listen to anything she says! You and Pikachu have been together since the start! You were closer to him longer than Umbreon and I…" the scientist grimaced in a moment of sadness. Then, he shook it off, and faced Cassidy once more, body trembling with rage. "I don't care what happens to me, but Ash is off limits, you pathetic little bitch!" _

"_Gary." Ash whispered, fear rooting him to the spot. Gary tackled the woman in an attempt to take the gun from her. Butch went to help, but was stopped by a horribly strong Psychic attack. _

"_MIIIIIME!" Mimey bellowed, his eyes glowing bluish white. "Mr. MIIIIIIME!" Butch groaned in agony, as an Energy Ball joined Psychic. The result was an explosion that flung him back too far to be seen. _

_This isn't happening!__ Ash thought wildly, watching as Mimey ruthlessly assaulted Butch. __My pokemon are killing people…my mom is dying…and Gary…_

_At that specific moment, a gunshot went off. Ash snapped out of his trance, and ran to the person he had called rival for years. _

"_Gary!" Ash cried at the top of his lungs. "GARY!"_

* * *

"Nooooo!" he screamed, bolting up from his bed. He warily looked around the room, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Pikachu, who had been woken up, sat upright, gazing at him in concern.

"Pikapi?"

"It's nothing, Pikachu." The trainer said hollowly, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. He refused to cry, not wanting to worry his friend further. "I was just having a nightmare, that's all." He laid himself back down and attempted to sleep once more. Pikachu snuggled up to Ash, who, in turn, embraced the electric mouse.

"Goodnight, buddy." He mumbled softly.

In spite of his best efforts, a tear rolled off of his cheek. Even three years later, the memory of that night would forever haunt him.

**Author's Note: I remember when I first wrote this chapter. It took six times to get right. Now, with this latest rewrite, it's seven. Thanks for reading! Be sure to review: it's the only thing we authors feed on. :3**


	3. Dynamic Entry: Part One

**A/N: Once again, thank you for supporting this fic. It is readers like you who make this story possible, you know! I hope to impress everyone as the story unfolds. Hell, you don't have to be impressed, just enjoy the ride, okay?**

**~Lady Venamisa~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Dynamic Entry! (Part One)****

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Ash muttered, as he watched the sun rise. Shades of yellow and orange lit up the morning sky most beautifully, but the young man found himself unable to enjoy it. Instead, his thoughts returned to Team Rocket, and wondering how long he and his pokemon could stay before another attack took place.

The only reason he even entered the tournament was to relive the glory of his trainer days. It had been a much simpler time, in which the Rockets were nothing more than a mere nuisance; bumbling idiots who botched nearly every crime they committed. This was his chance to play "Ash Ketchum, Future Pokemon Master", once more. Pikachu, Staraptor, Torterra, Mimey, Floatzel and Infernape had been excited to enter, and they had spent nearly three weeks preparing for the occasion. For the first time since leaving Kanto behind, Giovanni and Team Rocket were the farthest things from their minds. After finding an apartment in the city, Ash and the pokemon spent their free time indoors, reveling in simple pleasures like take-out-food and air conditioning. Hot baths and soft beds were a plus, too.

_I knew that we should have just kept moving! Every time we're in a city or town, they always seem to find us! _He berated himself. He slammed his palms on the pavement, just hard enough to sting. Ash wanted to yell, scream, and beat the tar out of anything he could find!

Yesterday, the start of the tournament was supposed to be a six-week-long trainer's dream. There wasn't a real reward, but all of the strongest trainers from around the globe were going to compete. It was going to be an incredible test of their team's strength, one that hadn't been attempted since the Sinnoh League. It would have been just like old times, but, of course, _someone _from Team Rocket had to come along and ruin things! And now, the event was going to be canceled this year. Ash felt a twinge of guilt at the prospect of mucking things up. Guilt, and self-loathing. _What in the hell was I thinking? That life...it doesn't belong to me. _

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, politely.

"Sure." he answered without looking. "Suit yourself, Sabrina."

"Thank you."

The two sat outside of the mansion in silence, neither one of them willing to talk. Instead, Ash took the time to subtly observe his new surroundings. The large building appeared to be made out smoothed-out moonstone, if the flecks of various grays and whites were anything to go by. The yard stretched out for miles, with the occasional tree or small flower garden to spruce it up. A wide, cobblestone path cut through the grass, with specks of different colors embedded within each individual stone. Overall, it was a real beauty to behold, and probably huge enough to fit several gyms inside.

"Not something you see every day, is it?" the psychic inquired, as the last of the morning colors started to fade. "When I was a kid, I never dreamed that such a place existed."

"Yes, it is...nice." he agreed lamely. While he loved his pokemon friends, it wasn't exactly easy to hold conversations with them. The need for small talk rarely came up. "...large, though."

"Indeed." They said nothing for the better part of an hour, though, Ash could have sworn that he caught her staring at him from time to time. He didn't want to bring it up, however; no sense in making himself look like an idiot.

"I believe Bastion has finished making breakfast," she stated evenly, standing up. "you must be hungry, considering that you didn't eat last night." He wanted to deny it, but his stomach growled. _Loudly. _The woman chuckled, much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he replied, offering a thin smile as she helped him up. They entered the mansion, unaware of the emerald-colored eyes that watched them from the rose bushes.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

As Sabrina shared a somewhat awkward morning with Ash the two Eon Pokemon flew playfully in the sky, too high up for humans to see them. As an extra precaution, they remained invisible.

"You can't catch me, brother!" Latias taunted in jubilation, darting just beyond his reach. "Nananana~!"

"Oh really?" Latios said, smirking wildly as he caught up to her. "We'll just have to see about that, little sister!" Latias giggled, before letting on another burst of speed.

"Teehee~!"

"I'm gonna get you!" he taunted, speeding closer to her every second.

"Nyuuu!" she shrieked in mock horror.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, as his hand grazed her arm. "Got you!"

"Nuh-uh!" she argued, as they came to a stop.

"Yes-huh, and you know it!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Latios laughed, finding her expression quite adorable.

"Now, see if you can get a hold of me!" he challenged, before flying off.

The two carried on for a good while; they had started playing when the colors of the rising sun had barely started to show. By the time they finished, all of the colors were gone. The blue pokemon took it easy on his sister, and always let her catch him; when their roles were reversed, he slowed down considerably. All in all, it was honest fun, even if they were neglecting the all-important mission Arceus had sent them on...

Latios had been alive for seventeen, short years and Latias, ten years his junior. Their species often lived for thousands of years, making both of them infants in the eyes of their clan. Even so, being the children of clan leaders, the two of them were always expected to be serious and hard-working. Moments to play even a simple game of tag were too few and far between. So, when his sister had pleaded her need to take a break, Latios found that he didn't have it in his heart to deny the innocent request.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!" she whined. Latios smiled at her.

"Of course, Latias. Why don't we see if we can find some berries? I think there's supposed to be a forest near by."

He didn't expect to be glomped by the other dragon, so the two of them were pushed in to a cloud. The slight moisture was nothing new- they had flown through various clouds before- but it still felt weird.

"Yay! Maybe we can get some Pecha berries! I looove those!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know! You only mention it _every _day!"

Unfortunately, their idle chatter was cut short, when the clouds started to quake.

"Ah! Wh-what is this?" she cried through the noise.

"A large airplane or something," he replied, calmly. "We should probably move out of the-" A large, black, disk-shaped ship burst through from below. On it, was a crimson "R", a logo which looked vaguely familiar. "way."

"LATIOS AND LATIAS, WE CAN SEE PAST YOUR CHEAP TRICKS OF INVISIBLIITY! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE! YOU BELONG TO TEAM ROCKET! " both Eon Pokemon gaped at the contraption in disbelieving horror. Oh hell, that's why the "R" looked so familiar!

"Wh-what do we do?" Latias asked, her voice trembling with fear. Latios frowned thoughtfully. It didn't take a genius like Mewtwo to determine that they were in deep, deep trouble.

"Run, I'll stall!" he decided, trying to be more confident than he really was. Team Rocket, according to the stories he'd heard, were not a group to mess with. They had managed to kill the most elusive of the legends, after all.

"No!" Latias shouted, preparing a Psywave. She was still scared, but suddenly became a lot tougher. "I won't leave you alone!"

There wasn't really time to argue about this. If Latias wanted to fight, she'd get her wish. Just this once. "Fine, but be careful!" he conceded. Latios focused his energies, and readied a Dragon Breath. _I won't let them take you, too! I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay! _And with that, they unleashed their attacks at the same time. The shop was blasted back about twelve feet, but otherwise unharmed. The siblings shared glances of terror, before speeding off as fast as they could, with the strange ship following close behind.

* * *

**Back At The Mansion...**

**

* * *

**

Ash, Koga, Prima and Sabrina sat across each other, on a long, mahogany table. In front of them were stacks of warm, buttery pancakes and trays filled to the brim with homemade sausage and bacon. Toast and bowls of fruit rounded out the meal rather nicely. Several metallic syrup containers were placed in the middle, along with a few sticks of butter, each on a small saucer. The smells coming from the dining room were, in a word, divine.

"You definitely know how to make a delicious breakfast, Bastion!" Prima complimented, before taking a bite of sausage. Koga politely reached for the blueberry syrup and poured a generous amount over his pancakes, while Ash and Sabrina drizzled theirs with maple and mango respectively.

The other pokemon, save Pikachu, remained indoors. For whatever reason, the rodent refused to go anywhere without his trainer. As the group ate, Koga and Prima managed to get themselves in to a heated discussion about Morty. Sabrina stayed quiet for the most part, quite interested in the topic at hand. It had been years since she had seen the blond ghost expert, and though they weren't the best of friends, she did respect the man for his knowledge in the paranormal. Hearing that he was possibly involved with Team Rocket was hard to believe. And the same went for Jasmine, his fiancee of three years. She was one of the kindest trainers Sabrina had ever come across, and one of her closest friends, (second only to Prima).

"_If _Morty is betraying us, then we can assume that Jasmine might! They are going to be wed next month, after all." Koga said, repeating himself for the tenth time. It was a wonder the former gym leader was able to keep his cool. Perhaps, it came with being trained in the ninja arts.

"Says you!" Prima spat furiously, banging her fists on the table in an impolite manner. "I know for a fact that Jasmine would _never_ join them!" Sabrina agreed, and took a second to ponder as to where Koga would receive such an unlikely tidbit of information.

"Well, you never know." Ash added, casually taking a sip of his coffee. "Team Rocket has people everywhere. For all you know, Jasmine and Morty could be their spies." he took another sip. "In fact, didn't you find it strange that Officer Jenny did nothing to help us?" There was something dark about the seemingly calm tone he spoke in, which everyone took some notice of. Pikachu shuddered at the mention of the organization. Koga and Sabrina exchanged troubled looks.

"Now that you mention it," the ninja said reluctantly, shifting his gaze to Prima for a moment. "yes, I did. I was too focused on Selsie to notice at the time, but..."

"Jenny Should have been trying to arrest her." Sabrina finished for him. "And yet, as they battled, she walked off. As though nothing was out of place."

"You don't mean-" Prima gasped, as she started to grasp what they were implying.

"Yep. She's probably one of them." Ash confirmed, taking another sip. "Worse yet, she's not the only one. I've encountered other agents- not just police officers- who are on Team Rocket's payroll. So yes, its possible that Jasmine could be working for them as well." He glanced around the room, before amending his statement. "Of course, I can't say I know that for a fact. For all we know, they're _both _innocent, and this conversation is a waste of time."

"So, you're wrong!" Prima declared, smirking at Koga.

"Maybe, but it never hurts to be cautious."

There was an uncomfortable silence, in which none of them dared to speak. Sabrina didn't like the prospect of Jasmine's possible betrayal, any more than Prima did- the steel-type master was a very warm and friendly person. For the three, older pokemon experts, this was an especially bitter pill to swallow. After all, if the Rockets made their way in to the police force, how far would their influence spread? Would they be right to assume that Jasmine was working for the enemy? And what of Morty, for that matter?

"You seem to know quite a lot about Team Rocket, and how they work." Koga's eyes narrowed at the young man. "How did you come across such information?"

"Eh, let's just say that I've had a few run-ins with them. Nothing special about that, is there?" The raven-haired teen said this in a cool tone that would throw a normal person off track. Every thing about him, even his eyes and facial expressions, were devoid of any betraying emotions. Sabrina mused that the skill must have been developed in order to protect himself from something. Never the less, she was easily able to pick up on the bitterness trickling with his complex range of shifting emotions.

"What else do you know about them?" Prima asked, her expression mirroring the poison-master's.

"Can't tell you. Those freaks are always after something."

_**He doesn't want to answer any more questions. **_Sabrina warned mentally, projecting her voice to the Elite. Normally, she wasn't one for reading the private thoughts and feelings of others, but her powers acted on their own accord sometime; her strength and control of them had decreased since her merge with her inner child.

"Like your Pikachu? From what I could gather, Selsie wanted you to hand him over. Why is that?" Koga inquired, with a hint of rebelliousness in both aura and tone; the man disliked being told what to do, especially by psychics. It stemmed from a grudge between them, way back in their trainer days. A wave of anxiety and guilt crashed over Sabrina like a wave. The startling force hit her so hard that she lost her breath for a moment. After steadying herself, the gym leader followed the feeling, and discovered that Pikachu was responsible for it; the mouse stared at the floor, as though ashamed of something. It seemed as though Koga's lack of both tact and manners had made things worse.

"I don't _know_!" the raven-hared trainer snapped, flinging his cup across the room. It shattered in to smaller pieces on the marble floor. Pikachu flinched at the sound, and ran to stand beside his trainer. Ash took a deep breath, and regained his former composure. "Sorry about that outburst. Team Rocket has chased after Pikachu for years, but I could never figure out why. If you're satisfied with my answers, I should be leaving." He then got up to walk toward the exit, and Pikachu hurried by his side.

"Wait a minute! I have a proposition for you!" Prima blurted out, almost too quickly. "What would you say to helping us get rid of Team Rocket, once and for all?" Ash stopped in his tracks, backs facing them. His emotions simply cut off from Sabrina's senses.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we would be honored if you would assist us in ending Team Rocket's reign of terror." Koga explained, his tone even. Yet another pause followed, which spiraled for several, agonizing minutes. Slowly, but surely, the negative emotions returned once more.

"You and everyone else." he muttered darkly.

"But Ash, don't you want to stop Team Rocket from-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Ash bellowed at the top of his lungs, turning to face them. His black eyes were stormy pools of angst. Pikachu shuddered, clearly uncomfortable with the harshness of his trainer's tone. Without warning, he stormed off. Pikachu followed close behind, but not before giving Koga and Prima a particularly nasty look.

Upon their leaving, Sabrina recovered instantly, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying about the troubled youth. There were obviously horrible ordeals that he wasn't coping with, properly or otherwise. Even if they were far from close, she couldn't stand the thought of denying him- and his pokemon- the help that they needed.

"W-what just happened?" Prima whispered, clearly in shock. Koga frowned, staring at the broken cup on the floor.

Sabrina, while not completely angry with her best friend, was embarrassed by her lack of understanding. It was one thing for Koga to act this way, but really, the ice-user should have known better.

Rather than voice her disappointment, she looked away from Prima, and looked out the window. An Infernape and a Floatzel were having a mock battle, while the others watched. Ash callled them back to their balls, before storming off. Sabrina allowed her empathy to pick up on the rodent's worry as they left.

"Sometimes, questions are better left unasked."

* * *

**Back to Latios and Latias...**

**

* * *

**

As the morning shifted to noon, the Eon Pokemon were about ready to drop from exhaustion. The ship hadn't been phased by any of their moves, so their only option was to escape. After leading it on a wild goose chase, (which consisted of various turns around the tops of mountains and flying through clouds), the duo felt safe, for the moment. With any luck, they would be able to locate Shaymin, and get return to the safety of Shimmer Valley.

"That was close!" Latias sighed.

"I'll say!" Latios agreed, laying his body on the cool, shaded grass. Many trees surrounded the mountain, making it a very comfortable escape from the hot sun. "We were lucky. Those are the people Arceus and Mewtwo warned us about." his expression soured.

"Poor Shaymin! She must be miserable without Celebi around."

"Yeah..." the two took a moment to pray for the tragic lovers. "Losing one's soul mate is a terrible thing to endure."

Latias nuzzled her brother sadly, in place of a hug. "I don't what I'd do if I lost you like that!"

"I won't let that happen." he assured her, smiling in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "You're my little sister, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side. Now, let's rest a bit, and then, I'll find us something to eat, okay?"

She looked up at him, with those warm, amber orbs swimming with tears "Okay, Latios." The blue dragon's heart bled for her. Losing their parents had been hard enough, and Celebi's passing had only made things worse. He held her close, hoping that his gentle aura could somehow sooth away her sadness.

"Sweet dreams, Latias." he whispered, as he began to feel the lull of sleep. Her only reply was a soft sniffle. Hopefully, things would turn around for them. He didn't know how much hardship the little girl could take. Or himself, for that matter...

As they slept, the two of them dreamed of more pleasant things, comforted by the strength of their telepathic bond.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Valma Forest...**

**

* * *

**

_Stop Team Rocket? Ha! If it were possible, none of this would have happened! _On the outside, Ash kept his face blank, his steps even. It was a hard practice, but one that was very important. The goal of it being to keep his enemies from keeping the best of him. However, that didn't stop his mind from buzzing like an angry hive of Beedrill. Koga and Prima's questioning, while done in ignorance, had gone too far. He had gone through two conflicts with Team Rocket: one on a far away island, and in Valma City. Enough was enough. In order to avoid their ever-tightening hold, it was time, once again, to move to yet another region.

"What do you say to leaving here, Pikachu?" he asked, as they walked along a dirt path that led to the forest. Of course, Ash had recalled his other pokemon, promising to speak with them when he was able to do so rationally. "When I let the others out, we'll discuss where we're going next. There has to be a place without Team Rocket, and we'll find it!"

Pikachu nodded in what could be interpreted as agreement. "Pikapi!" Ash couldn't help but grin, as the rodent climbed up on to his shoulder.

"A life without Team Rocket, can you picture it? I know I can!" he saw himself in a small, rural town, much like Pallet; beautiful, rolling hills and a field of flowers a mile-long. The next-door neighbors only vaguely resembled people he knew back home. There would be no evil organization, no crime, and no fear. Just a peaceful, happy haven, where he and his pokemon could spend the rest of their days. Perhaps, he'd finally be in charge of a gym, just like Gary had wanted...

"Pi!" the mouse gasped in horror, driving Ash out of his daydream.

He found himself sickened by the sight before him. "Whoa, what happened here?" It looked as though the forest had been blow up by a mad bomber or something. Even on a beautiful afternoon such as this, it had the overall appearance of a graveyard. Who could do something like this to what must have been a vibrant, thriving land? How many pokemon had died in the aftermath of whatever took place?

"It was an accident, sort of." a girl spoke, walking up to him. She had long, grass-green hair, with a large, pink flower pinned to each side of her head. Her clothing consisted of a green tank-top that matched her hair; a green-and-plaid miniskirt, and a pair of green sandals with flowers that resembled the clips, only smaller. All-in-all, she couldn't have been older than thirteen. Fourteen at the most.

"I see." he said coolly. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

She gazed at him with sad, emerald eyes that were swimming with tears. "I-It happened about three weeks ago." she whispered miserably. "My parents came out here to observe the Murkrow, and they- they were-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and started bawling, covering her face with her hands. Ash, in spite of himself, couldn't help but kneel down and hold her close. He understood the horrible feeling of losing someone close, and felt a small connection to her. After she calmed down, she pushed away from him, albeit gently, and continued her sad tale.

"Well, a group who called themselves Team Rocket were in the area, seeking a pokemon called Celebi." she paused to dry her face with her arm and sniffled. "They w-were close to it, but m-my parents tried to stop them. I don't know the details because I wasn't there, b-but I hear they ended up killing Celebi, along with my parents and all the pokemon in the area. I-I-I'm all alone now." That last sentence, spoken so brokenly, brought back memories of a younger version of himself, just after his final day in Pallet Town.

"No, you're not."Ash said, shaking off the icy grip of a flashback. He placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "They took someone away from me, as well." He met her wide, watery gaze. "My name is Ash, and if you like, you can come with me." Normally, due to the near-constant danger, he'd never consider such a thing, but he couldn't stomach the idea of abandoning the orphaned girl, who believed that she had nobody. He didn't pity her- the last thing she needed was pity- but that didn't mean there couldn't be understanding.

"A-Ash?" she repeated tentatively, removing his hand from her shoulder. He offered his kindest smile, something that wasn't used very often.

"Yes. Ash Ketchum. I come from Pallet Town, over in the Kanto Region. Who are you?"

"My name is Shay Sequoya. Not a trainer, or anything special. I live in the city."

Pikachu listened to their conversation warily. He didn't trust anyone who approached his trainer, especially after this morning. Koga and Prima had gone and stuck their noses in business that should have been left alone. As a wise Raichu once said: "Be wary of the silent types, that is a given. However, one should be even more afraid of those who try to know you. They can be your greatest asset, or your most painful undoing". After everything they had been through, he had taken those words to heart.

Koga and Prima were definitely ones to watch out for, but what of the girl? Her voice held a sad, yet truthful feel to them. He found himself drawn in by it, and that scared him. What if "Shay" was really a Rocket in disguise, or something equally dangerous. And yet, as she recounted her tale, that sense of paranoia died down. How could someone so sweet and innocent be anything other than what she claimed? The rodent felt compelled to cheer her up, so he walked up to her, and nuzzled her leg affectionately.

"Heehee!" the girl giggled, spreading warmth throughout his heart. "What a cute Pikachu you have!"

* * *

**Hours Later...**

**

* * *

**

Oddly enough, the Eon Pokemon slept most of their day away, and by the time they had picked dozens of Pecha berries, the sun was much lower in the sky. Now, it was starting to set, leaving the sky glow in a haze of orange, pink, blue and yellow. Soon, it would be dark, and it would be much easier for Team Rocket to sneak up on them. Latios didn't like that. However, they were almost done; according to Lord Arceus, they were roughly seven miles from where Shaymin was supposed to be. For him and his sister, this distance meant nothing.

"It's time that we get going, sister." he said. "I don't want to stay in this place any longer than we have to." Latias pouted, but made no comment. It wasn't a secret that she wanted to stay away from their clan; there were no other children for her to play with, and the adults tended to shun her in favor of him. Truthfully, he didn't want to go back, ether. He enjoyed traveling with his sister. But Team Rocket wasn't someone they wanted to mess with. Unfortunately for them, the familiar, mechanical roar resounded through the area, and, sure enough, it was the dreaded saucer-ship. They felt each other's fear, as it sped toward them in a blur of black and red.

"LATIOS AND LATIAS, YOU WILL BE OURS!" shouted the cold, robotic voice. The two dragons dodged the strange, metallic net that was shot at them. "LAUNCH THE DRAGON WAVE!" With a deafening whirling sound, a blast of blue and green light, (undoubtedly the unholy combination of Dragon Pulse and Dragon Breath), blasted out of the bottom of the UFO. Without a moment's hesitation, Latios pushed his sister out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack in her place. He groaned painfully, becoming a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Brother!" the red dragon cried, levitating in front of him. An aura of protectiveness radiating around her. In this moment, she reminded him very much of their mother.

"G-get out of here and find Shaymin!" he commanded weakly, failing to levitate himself. "I'll be fine!"

Latias shook her head. "No! You're my brother! I won't leave you like mommy and daddy did!" She shot another Psywave, but nothing happened. "Shoot!" she hissed. Frowning, the young dragon lifted him in to the air, via telepathy. She quickly joined him, and they were off once more.

"Just leave me!" he pleaded in desperation. "They're going to catch us both." It was true. The ship was already at her heels, and the Dragon Wave had damaged Latios to the point of being unable to move. If she were stronger, this might have been possible. However, she was still a child, one that didn't like to train. Because of this, she lacked the mental discipline to handle flying and levitating another pokemon at the same time. To him, there seemed to be one option: she would have to abandon him and make her escape.

But, Latias apparently wasn't thinking the same thing. "I love you!" she said, smiling at him before using the last of her strength throw him away from them, via telekinesis. "You're the best big brother in the world!"

"Latias! NO!" For the second time in his life, the blue dragon felt his stomach lurch in uncontrollable fear. As he was thrown farther away by her psychic power, Latios had no choice but to watch as his sister was ensnared by the metallic net. In a matter of seconds, she was pulled in to the ship by robotic arms.

_Take care, brother. I love you. _

Her sweet, mental voice was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Valma Forest...**

* * *

In an attempt to get to know each other, the two had exchanged stories about themselves. However, neither of them realized how much time passed by; the sun was now starting to set. They had moved to a part of the forest that hadn't been ruined in the blast, opting to settle underneath a large oak tree. In between them was Pikachu, who snuggled against his oddly affectionate trainer. They were looking at the thirty-two badges Ash had aquired from the four main regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Pikachu recalled how difficult it had been to dig through the ruined remians of the Ketchum house, in order to find them. Lucikly, each of the badges were fire-resistant, so there was no lasting damage. The effort had been worth-while, though; at least Ash had something to remember the goodtimes, too.

"Wow! You won all these! It must be so cool, going wherever you want!"

Ash smiled indulgently at her. "It's a lot of hard work, but being a trainer has its perks, too. Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in delight when Ash scratched him behind the ears.

"How did you win this one?" she asked, pointing at the one from Celadon City. "It's kinda pretty!" he snorted a giggle, and Ash looked away in embarassment. To this day, he'd never forget how the trainer dressed as a girl, just for the chance to battle Erika. Misty and Brock always made a point to bring it up when they traveled together, especially whenever Ash attempted something stupid.

Unfortunately, thinking of the gym leaders brought on other memories. They were unpleasant, so Pikachu turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. It was kinda funny watching Ash squirm, as he avoided bringing up his first crossdressing incident. Heh. _Ashley_,indeed!

Unknown to them, however, three figures were watching from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: This is where the *cough* new Chapter Two ends! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And a special thanks to my good pal, Arceus, for advertising my story! If you haven't already, please check out **_A New Chance At Life._** If you like Latias and Latios, you will LOVE this story! **


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N: Special thanks to those who review! Even if its only a few people, it makes me want to work hard knowing that someone is interested in reading! _**

**_Thanks to Revu, Fabio, and all my other reviewers out there! Please keep giving me feedback, good and bad!_**

**_Also, you will see many movie reference from time to time. This chapter is one of them. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will be happy to answer!_**

**_Btw: Those of you concerned that I forgot the fact that Latios and Latias can turn invisible, I decided that it would be better if they didn't. Infact, you may notice that I take liberties on quite a few things. Which leads to my shiny, new disclaimer:_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did, there would be lots of yaoi, Ash and Gary would be happily married, and MISTY WOULD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jk)! xD**

**_Sincerely yours, _**

**_~Lady Venamisa~_**

* * *

Last Time on Pokemon Black:

_"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, once again masking his true feelings. Sabrina sighed._

_"I'm here to apologize for Koga and Prima's rude behavior. They had no right to pressure you like that." she explained cooly. Ash's suspicion and anger mellowed down considerably. Ash looked away from her, somehow unable to meet her gaze. A bit of shame made its presence known within him._

_"And I'm sorry for running away like that," he spoke, in a tone matching Sabrina's for coolness. "it's just..." Before he could finish his sentence, a Latios dropped down from the sky. He looked weak, worn and badly hurt..._

_"L-Latias..." he whispered pitifully, before fainting._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fight or Flight? Enter Latios and Latias! (Part Two)**

* * *

Almost instantly, Latios's feelings and thoughts flooded Sabrina's mind. Feelings of despair, anger and helplessness crashed down on her like a tsunami; along with his regrets._ Why couldn't I save her? Why didn't she run away while she had the chance? _His voice buzzed like angry bees inside of her head._ How could this happen? What do they want from us anyway? And...why couldn't they have taken me? _The Eon Pokemon may have been unconscious, but his subconscious was wide awake. As a psychic trainer, Sabrina had an affinity for linking with the minds of psychic pokemon. Latos, of course, was no exception.

_LATIAS! _he shouted telepathically, thrashing about like a wild beast. Sabrina snapped out of her trance immediately. She reached in her pockets and summoned her Alakazam, Haunter and Hypno_. Hypno, Haunter, get inside Latios's head and calm him down. Alakazam, use Recover to heal him! _Sabrina commanded mentally. Ash must have snapped out of his daze, because he sent out his Mr. Mime.

_"Yesss mistress!" _Haunter answered back dutifully, as Hypno responded: _"As you wish, mistress." _Alakazam just nodded his head in understanding.

"Mr. Mime, you help help out Alakazam by using Recover on Latios!" Ash ordered, sounding a bit more like his old self; she could sense only concern exuding from him. Even if she hadn't been able to feel it, it was apparent in his tone and expression, which had softened considerably since he stormed off. Sabrina glanced over at Shay, who was sitting on her knees in order to be closer to Latios; she seemed to be the one most troubled by the pokemon's condition. A deep sense of familiarity emanated from the unusual girl; it was as though the two had known each other for years.

* * *

"W-what happened to him?" Shay asked, as Latios continued to struggle against his nightmare; Hypno and Haunter didn't seem to be having much of an effect just yet. Ash remained silent, but a feeling of great dread started to consume him. He wasn't quite sure_ how _but he knew that another pokemon hadn't done the damage to Latios. This had to be the work of humans, but if so, who? Teams Aqua and Magma, to his knowledge, were both Hoenn-only organizations. They don't have enough influence to expand, nor would they have the technolgedgy or power to fight off a legendary.

Pokemon Hunter J was another suspect. Legendary pokemon are worth a lot more then rare or uncommon ones. He could easily see that beastly woman hunting down Latios and selling him off to the highest bidder. For a moment, he considered the option, but dismissed it just as quickly; J captures pokemon by turning them to stone, not injuring them like this. She wasn't the type to needlessly hurt her prey because it would lower the value of them...

_There's only one group of people willing to sink this low..._Ash thought, his insides burning with hatred. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Now was not the time for acting out. Pikachu hugged his leg and looked up at him with watery, sad eyes. Ash bent down and lightly scratched the mouse behind the ears.

"Chaa!" Pikachu squealed in delight. Ash felt a small grin spread across his face, but it didn't last. The moment Sabrina started talking again, he stood up straight once more and returned to his default expression.

"It happened while Latios and Latias were playing together." she explained, speaking in a softer tone then Ash had ever heard her use. "From what I gather, a UFO chased them." Sabrina winced in pain and raised her left hand to rest on her forehead. "The details are a bit sketchy, but Latios was injured in an attempt to protect Latias. Latias, in turn, sacrificed herself." she let out a gasp of pain, as Latios's thrashing became worse.

"Sabrina!" Ash called out, darting over to her side as she fell to her knees. Alakazam went to comfort her, but Sabrina gave him a look that clearly said "stay put".

"I'm fine!" she insisted, as Ash offered her his hand. She got up on her own, but staggered a little. Ash gave her a wary glance, but didn't push it further. Instead, he assumed it had something to do with both her and Latios being psychic. He stepped back in his spot, close to Shay. After a moment's respite, she continued to speak. "In short, Latias was captured in place of her brother, who is now laying in front of us. The ones behind this, of course, are Team Rocket." Ash nodded, doing his utmost to keep his wits about him.

"Yes, I figured as much."

"Damn them!" Shay yelled, slamming her fist on the ground. "They don't care who they hurt!" She hung her head down low, so that her bangs hid her face. "P-pokemon have feelings too! It-it's not fair to hunt them down like this!" For the second time today, Ash kneeled down to the girl and let her sob in his chest. In the back of his mind, he knew it was very much unlike him. Normally, the raven didn't allow himself to become swayed by anyone; including children. The only ones he trusted were himself, and the pokemon he carried. To put faith in another human being could be risking an attack from Team Rocket, and to trust another pokemon would only lead to despair. Up until now, he had managed quite well with this lifestyle. Now here he was, investing his heart in another person.

Once Shay calmed down, Ash broke the embrace and got back up on his feet and offered his hand to her. Blushing deeply, she took it and stood beside him, smiling gratefully. In that moment, he_ knew_ she could be trusted, just as he_ knew _that Latios had been attacked by Team Rocket. It was as Oak once told him; "A trainer's gut instinct is his best weapon, even in other aspects of life".

The four of them stood and watched on in silence as Hypno and Haunter finally managed to calm Latios down. Once that was finished, Mr. Mime and Alakazam joined them in using Recover on the Eon Pokemon. While they set to work, Sabrina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced a large amount of light-blue energy to create a barrier around them. The blue vanished, but Ash could still feel something it solidly over them, like a glass dome. Ash, Shay and Pikachu just gaped at her, in both confusion and awe.

"Look, up there!" Shay gasped, looking straight up in to the sky. "It's that UFO!" Ash did as she said, and sure enough, there it was. It was a massive one, painted black. Since they were looking up from below, the big "R" wasn't visible, but Ash didn't doubt that it was there.

"Relax, they can't see us." Sabrina reassured everyone. "I sensed that they were arriving, so I made us invisible to them."

"Wow! You're really incredible!" Shay gushed in admiration. "Psychics aren't that common unless you're a pokemon!" she knocked on the barrier, which sounded as though it were made from a really hard glass. "Solid as a rock! Impressive!" The Saffron gym leader blushed a bit and smiled at her. The exchange of smiled lasted for a mere moment, before Sabrina became serious again.

"Once Latios has been healed, we really should find a way to smuggle him in to the city." she suggested. "I can't hold up this barrier for too much longer, and we need to get him in a safe place." Shay and Ash nodded.

"But how?" Shay questioned. "It's not like we can carry him like this; he's too big and people will notice." Everyone, including Pikachu sighed. "Anyone got any ideas?" Ash wracked his brains, going over every encounter with the legendaries he had. First his adventure in the Whirlpool Islands came to mind. Lugia, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos had been sought after by a strange man who had wanted them for his collection. Sure, all four legendaries were something to see back then, but nothing happened that could apply to the current situation. Memories of other times slowly started coming back to him, and with it, the friends and loved ones he shared them with.

_Saving Jirachi from the clutches of Butler and putting an evil Groudon to rest with May, Max and Brock at his side....._

_Rescuing his kidnapped mother from the clutches of the Unown and Entei along side Brock and Misty..._

_Watching on in shock with Dawn and Brock as Darkrai "died" in order to protect his human love, Alice..._

And many other memories came to mind, involving the group of friends he had come to know and love over the years. Irreplaceable friends...special people who, even now, held an important place in his heart. Who- just about all of- were ether dead or considered him dead to them...

_No! Stop living in the past_! he thought bitterly_. Focus on anything that can help Latios_!

"Wait, that's it!" Ash exclaimed, earning himself weirded out glances from everyone.

"What's it?" Shay inquired hopefully. "Do you have an idea?"

* * *

"Back when I traveled the Hoenn region, we wound up in a town called Altomare." Ash paused for a moment, as though he were gathering his thoughts. "We came across a Latias who disgused herself as a girl."

"What?!" Sabrina gasped in bewilderment. Pikachu listened only half-heartedly. Most of his attention was focused on Shay, who shifted uncomfortably for no reason at all. Sabrina and Ash were too focused on their conversation to notice.

"Yes, I was surprised myself," he continued, smiling fondly. "and at first, I thought I was going crazy!" This diverted Pikachu's attention from the strange girl; Ash is always so busy fighting Team Rocket and training everyone that he never takes time to indulge in anything enjoyable. To hear him laugh was almost a miracle in and of itself. Sabrina listened intently as the raven told the story of their adventure with the Eon Pokemon. Of course, the mention of Annie and Oakley- two Team Rocket operatives- brought him back down to his mirthless demeanor. In spite of this, it became apparent that everyone had become wrapped up in the story; there was just something to Ash's way of telling it that made every moment better then the last. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Once the story was finished, it was back to business.

"So you think that Latios would be able to transform too?" Sabrina asked, as the last of Latios's serious wounds were finally healed. Ash nodded.

"Good job, Mimey!" Ash said enthusiastically. "Return!" Sabrina called her pokemon back as well, so now it was just the four of them once more.

"A-are you sure?" Shay squeaked nervously. "W-what if he can't?" Pikachu found himself eyeing the orphan again, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was off...

"I'll try asking him." Sabrina stated cooly. She closed her eyes and a faint, ice-blue light traced her like an outline. The light left her and wrapped itself around Latios. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, and Latios's form began to change in to a young man's.

"Wow!" Pikachu gasped in awe. Sabrina, Ash and Shay remained silent. After a few akward moments, Latios awoke.

"Where am I?" he asked, his tone tired and sad.

"You're in Valma Forest." Sabrina answered, kneeling down to him beside Shay. "Do you remember what happened?" Ash joined them on the ground, concern brimming in his eyes.

"I-I was playing tag..."he mumbled, as he fell in and out of consciousness. "....attacked....Team Rocket....Latias..." Latios's eyes widened in horror. He bolted up. "No, Latias! They took her!" He struggled to stand up, but winced in pain.

"Easy!" Shay shouted. "You fell from way up in the air! You shouldn't be moving around so much!"

"B-but Latias!" he cried, apparently appalled at the idea of staying still. "I can't just stand around while they-"

"We're not going to take this sitting down!" Ash interrupted, his voice booming with righteous fury. Pikachu stared at his trainer in wonder; so much of the old Ash had already started to resurface lately. "They've gotten away with this sort of thing for far too long!" he stood up, and offered his hand out to Latios. "But, lets face it," he added in a softer tone. "you're too badly hurt to do anything now. Going after Latias now will only get you captured in the process." Latios looked up at Ash, thought on it for a moment, and took his hand.

"We will get them!" Pikachu shouted, though nobody accept Latios could truely understand. Ash gave a sideways glance to Pikachu, smiled knowingly, and helped Latios stand up tall.

"So, Ash Ketchum, what's your plan?" Sabrina asked with a wild smirk; she had a rougish twinkle in her eyes and her voice quivered with just the hint of excitement that was unlike her. Pikachu simply glowed. The power to excite people just by speaking from the heart has always been one of Ash's best qualities. Indeed, the mouse felt a sense of happiness and relief well up in him; lately Ash had been starting to revert to his old ways. First the tournament, and now this. Maybe it wasn't like Torterra feared; maybe, after two years, they would finally have _their_ Ash back.

"I'll tell you later," came his rushed reply. "but first, we need to get back to the mansion. The sooner Latios makes a full recovery, the sooner we can rescue Latias." He looked ahead. The reckless abandon and boldness he exuded was contagious; Pikachu felt as though they could do just about anything. When Ash looked back at them, his eyes were even more excited then Sabrina's. "besides, I doubt Prima and Koga want to be left out." Sabrina put down the barrier, and the five of them headed back, with Ash supporting Latios on the way.

* * *

Once they arrived at the mansion, Bastion led them in to the grand hall, and suggested that they take a rest for the evening. Apparently, it was already close to eleven at night, and Koga and Prima had already gone to bed. At first, Shay refused. She didn't even want to be here. The plan had been to travel with Ash and have him lead her to Team Rocket, and take revenge for Celebi's death. Planting suggestions in to his head wasn't really that hard; the grudge they shared against the evil organization was more then enough to foster the type of mental connection and control needed. By pretending to be a lowly orphan, she had invoked his pity and protectiveness at the same time.

Unfortunately, Sabrina's arrival was an unexpected turn for the worst. The woman has incredible psychic powers, and it was obvious that she already suspected Shay of being more than the average human. Latios's sudden appearance was also something to be worried about. There was no doubt in her mind that the Eon Pokemon had been searching for her on Arceus's orders. Right now, she just couldn't deal with whatever their lord wanted. Not when she desperately hungered for vengeance against the ones who caused Celebi's untimely end. Staying here, in the company of these other, unnecessary humans, was almost driving her over the edge. Only the presence of Sabrina kept her from going crazy; to slip up in front of a woman like her would cause many unwanted problems...

But Ash, Sabrina and Latios all agreed that they needed to sleep. Sabrina and Latos were both fatigued; Sabrina's excessive use of her psychic powers had, no doubt, taken their toll on her. She looked completely worn out, and was obviously struggling just to stand. Latios, had recently fallen from the sky and suffered a lot of injuries from being attacked by Team Rocket. Ash, meanwhile, had an aura of emotional weariness about him. Only Pikachu was wide awake. His aura radiated suspicion and relief at the same time. Not being a true psychic type, she couldn't really specify what the feelings were directed at, but staying away from the rodent was probably the best thing she could do now. Besides, she also felt weariness taking hold of her and muddling her thoughts.

Later that night, once everyone had gotten settled in different rooms, Latios contacted her mentally.

_Shaymin, what are you doing, hiding among humans? _he questioned out of curiosity.

_I will tell you in the morning, Latios._ she answered tersely._ Just promise to keep my identity a secret from them! I need to pretend to be human for a while longer._ Shay shifted sides in her bed and snuggled under the covers in spite of herself. The satin sheets felt absolutely _marvelous_ against her human skin.

_Alright, I'll go along with it for now, _came Latios's swift reply. _Your secret is safe with me. But, I still have to tell Lord Arceus. _Shay broke the connection between them and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before sweet memories of Celebi came to mind and soothed her in to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N: I didn't feel like writing out everything involving Koga and Prima right now, plus I wanted to get something out today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N: 17 reviews! WOOT!**_

_**First of all, this chapter was HELL to write! I kept changing it around, only to find that I liked parts that I wrote better the first time. **_

_**Secondly, I finally downloaded Open Office! I hope this helps me improve on my chapters!**_

_**Special thanks to Revu for helping me with Latios's look AND agreeing to beta for me! :)**_

_**I have a few authors I hope you guys check out: M.33 Artis, Romanec, tartan-angel and Erika Extasy! They have written a few DBZ, Gravitation, Pokemon and Harry Potter Fics that I absolutely adore!**_

_**~Lady Venamisa~**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Morning After**

* * *

The next morning came much too soon for our heroes. Last night had taken its toll everyone, one way or another. Sabrina had used her too much of her power and needed to rest; Latios was weak from both the fall, and in anguish over his failure to save Latias; Shay remained locked up in her room, probably wanting time alone to mourn her parents. The only ones up besides Ash and Pikachu were Koga and Prima, and they were too busy arguing over whether or not Jasmine was a member of Team Rocket or not. The duo had decided that it was best to leave, before they were somehow pulled in to the fight.

The first place they went to was the apartment; Ash had a few left-over items that he needed to pack. When they arrived, Ash held in a heavy sigh. A sign to the left read: "Valma Trainer Apartments: A Poke-Friendly Environment". In other words, the place was made specifically to accommodate almost any pokemon, within reason, the fabrics and materials used for the furniture, carpet and blankets were specially designed to be nearly indestructible. A truly perfect place for a trainer to stay while fighting in the tournament. And the rent was very decent, too. It was a shame, really. He was getting tired of sleeping in the woods.

The part that bothered him the most, however, was the prospect of going back to his normal routine. In the short while they had been staying here, Ash felt _alive _again. The bustling city surged with the hopes, dreams and ideals of other trainers. It was an addicting atmosphere that he was getting pulled back in again.

But, as he had told himself yesterday, that way of living wasn't his.

"_**I don't care how many civilians I hurt! The one I came for is Ash Ketchum! Now Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" **_

_People could have died because of me! _Ash thought, as he finished packing the last of his clothes. His eyes went wide with a sudden, horrible thought. _Just like...back then...._

He shook his head, as though to vanish the thought. This earned him a troubled look from his companion. "Pika?"

Ash glanced over at Pikachu, who was sitting on the bed in front of him. "I'm sorry Pikachu." he apologized. "I'll be more careful from now on, okay?"

* * *

"Pika." Pikachu answered tersely. Ash looked away awkwardly, probably thinking Pikachu was angry with him. Even as a grown up, the boy was still as stupid as ever! Couldn't Ash see that punishing himself was only adding on to the guilt Pikachu felt for making his life a living hell? No, of course he didn't, and he never would! Not being able to speak the same language meant that Ash had to assume everything. And, of course, the idiot couldn't pin any of this on Pikachu, even though he was the reason they refused to leave him alone. Every time Ash looked at him with those haunted eyes, Pikachu became trapped by feelings he couldn't voice. Like now.

"Pikachu..." Ash trailed off sadly, once again misunderstanding why Pikachu felt the way he did. It wasn't fair, damn it! He had to pretend to be okay with things, or else Ash would torture himself over it. Sighing to himself, the rodent plastered on his usual smile, so that the trainer would go back to packing. For the rest of the time, Pikachu stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Where was the Ash from last night, so vibrant and full of energy? After that, it was nothing short of painful to see the trainer so...miserable. Perhaps it was too much to hope that Ash would recover at least a portion of his innocence. To be honest, just the fact that he hadn't given up training all together was a miracle in and of its self.

_Not that they would understand. _Pikachu thought bitterly, as Ash walked out of the room. _All they do is take advantage! _A flash of Koga and Prima's greedy faces came to him.

_**"Wait a minute, We have a proposition for you! What would you say to helping us get rid of Team Rocket once and for all?" **_

Those ignorant, selfish humans had no idea what they were talking about! They didn't know how difficult it was just to survive anymore! A good day for them was a day without fighting Team Rocket. There were no more gym battles, no more good times with great friends; only endless troubles and heartache.

His annoyance at Ash shifted in to disgust for Koga and Prima. The one thing Pikachu hated, above all else, was people taking advantage of _his _trainer. For one reason or another, Ash tended to get caught up in the problems of both people and pokemon. And always, the baka willingly risked everything- including his life- without seeking anything in return. The key term being _willingly. _Back then, the mouse didn't mind because he believed in the same justice that Ash did, and was proud to be the pokemon of someone so _heroic. _

But, things were different now. Ash was tired of playing that role, and with good reason. The only justice they needed was the one they would make for themselves.

_They better not come with us, or there might just be a **shocking** accident._ His cheeks sparked with morbid anticipation at the idea.

"All done, Pikachu."Ash's cool tone cut through Pikachu's dark thoughts. "Shall we be on our way?" Whatever problems were plaguing his trainer must have been abolished; the beaten, half-dead look in his eyes vanished completely, along with his frailty. Pikachu perked up a bit; an emotionless Ash was better then a depressed one any day.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed enthusiastically, taking his usual place on his trainer's shoulder.

_You may be a moron, Ash, but you're MY moron! No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side...as long as you want me to, at least._

* * *

Back At The Mansion...

* * *

Latios hated being stuck in bed, knowing that every second spent lazing about was another second Latias could be suffering. The only thing that kept him from going insane was the faint feel of her essence. For now, she was alive, and somewhere in this region. Part of him wanted to leave this accursed place and track her down, but his rational side knew better. He needed at least a day or two to heal, and a plan. Otherwise, he would be captured as well. Arceus's advice from last night:

"_**Acting rashly will bring about your downfall. Right now, time and focus are the key."**_

"Of course he's right." Latios mumbled. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and willed himself to relax. As soon as he recovered, he would be able to track them down and save her. This wasn't like what happened with Celebi!

~Flashback, Two Weeks Ago~

_**"Latios, awaken!" **_Darkrai's voice said from the haze of his dream._**"A crisis has occurred in the Bamia Region! Lord Arceus has called a meeting of the clan leaders in the Hall of Origin, and as new the head of the Lati Clan, it is up to you to attend!" **_

Latios got up with a start. At first, he couldn't remember what had startled him. He looked around wildly, as though expecting to be confronted by a hidden opponent. All he really saw was two other Latios and three Latias sleeping peacefully on the forest floor. Once he was sure that everything was safe, the Eon Pokemon relaxed a bit, and Darkrai's message came back to him.

"The Hall of Origin, eh?" he mumbled numbly, as one of the Latias woke up. The old leader, his father, had spoken of that place on occasion. The Hall was infamous for being the gathering place of clan leaders in times of crisis; its name comes from the fact that Arceus created the entire universe there. By going to this meeting, he would have to accept that his parents were never coming back from Altomare.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Latias asked, as she hovered over to Latios. She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. Latios forced himself to look happy. The last he wanted was to make his sister worry.

"No, Latias, everything is fine." he spoke, keeping his tone light.

"Then why are your eyes sad?" she questioned in a pleading voice. Latios's smile drooped a bit, but not by much.

"I have to go to the Hall," he said serenely. "and I don't know when I'll be back."

"You sad to leave?" her inquiring tone was indeed quite adorable. Latios felt the corners of his mouth stretch out in a genuine grin.

"A little, I guess." he replied, as she hugged him close.

"Take me with you!" she implored sweetly. "You won't be lonely if I come!" From what he had heard, Latios figured that the Hall was no place for a child. However, he couldn't say no; the duo had become inseparable since last year, when their parents left without so much as a goodbye. Besides, she was destined to become co-leader when she came of age, so why not give her an early start?

"Alright, you can go," he said in a gentle, yet authoritative tone. "but you have to be on your best behavior, 'kay?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" she squealed in delight. As Latias celebrated, Latios hovered over to a slightly bigger version of himself.

"Tio!" he shouted. "Wake up Tio!"

"Uh," he mumbled tiredly. "what now, Latios?"

"I need you to look after the others while Latias and I visit the Hall of Origin. Okay?" Tio groaned, but managed to wake up.

"Yeah, whatever." Latios sighed. Tio wasn't exactly the most _enthusiastic _of the bunch, but at least he got the job done.

"You owe me!"

"We'll see." he chuckled in amusement.

Upon arriving, the duo transformed in to their human selves. Latios watched in brotherly adoration as his sister morphed in to the body of a young, human girl. She had long, wavy, orange-red hair that cascaded down her backside, cream-colored skin, and sweet, honey colored eyes that reflected her innocence. She wore a red dress with white frills and a pair of red dress shoes to go with it.

Latios took the form of a seventeen-year-old boy. He had shoulder-length, navy-blue hair, slightly tanned skin, and crimson eyes that twinkled with amusement. His outfit consisted of a dark blue jacket with intricate, black markings and white trim, (unzipped); a black t-shirt; a pair of grayish-black jeans that were kept in place by a white belt, and a pair of black sneakers.

This hadn't been the first time they had turned human, so neither were surprised by the way the other looked. The difference in walking versus hovering was a bit disconcerting at first, but it didn't take long to get used to. There was also a lot of height between them; Latios stood at what would probably be five-foot-seven by human standards, and he practically towered over Latias.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yep! Let's go!" she shouted excitedly.

"Ok." He took her small, dainty hand in his larger one, and they entered the room that resembled what humans called an auditorium. There were seven rows, with five chairs in each. They wound up on the end of the third row, with Latios between Latias and a an older-looking man that looked a lot like Lugia. Beside Lugia were two, muscle-bound men that were no doubt Kyogre and Groudon. In the row in front of them sat three little kids that resembled Azelf, Mew and Jirachi. Azelf and Jirachi were both boys, and Mew was a girl. All of them looked to be Latias's age. There were two empty seats, which should have been occupied by Shaymin and Celebi.

"Can I go sit up there?" Latias begged. Latios shook his head.

"No. Those are Celebi and Shay's seats. You know that."

"But they're not here!" she whined. "Please?"

Before he could answer back, a man dressed in a white kimono with golden tribal marks walked up on stage. Around his waist was a golden ring. He had long, gray-white hair and eyes similar in color to Latios's, with strange, neon-green markings around them.

"So, this our creator!" he breathed in awe. As a kid, he had heard stories about their lord, but this was the first time seeing him face to face!

"My fellow monsters, I gather you here today to discuss a most urgent matter." his voice was regal and grand and but there was a hint of sorrow in it. "Last night, the leader of the Celebi Clan was murdered, along with many other pokemon." At this point, everyone's gaze turned to the two empty chairs in the front row. "There was fiery explosion in Valma Forest, from which none survived." He paused, waiting for someone to react. When nobody did, he continued. He held out a single, tattered, black shirt with a red "R" on it. "Prince Lucario located this garment at the scene of the incident. Does anyone have an idea as to who or what it belongs to?"

There was a long, deafening silence. Latios's gaze shifted over to Latias, who was sitting there, blankly. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but already knew the answer to that; Celebi was one of her dearest friends, of course she wouldn't be. After fifteen minutes of shock, a young man that was definitely Mewtwo stood up from his seat and broke the ice.

"As most of you know, I was not created by _natural _means." he stated, spitting the word "natural" out like venom. "Years ago, I was born in a laboratory on a small island, and discovered that I was made by humans to be used by humans." He faced the others. " I won't go in to the details, but the one who had me created in the first place was the leader of a group of pokemon thieves known as Team Rocket. That _garment- _" he shifted his gaze over to the article of clothing, which Arceus still held up for all to see. "is part of their uniform." A wave of panic flooded the room.

_"Team Rocket? I've heard of them!"_

_"But how could they?"_

_"They're Team Rocket, enough said!" _

_"If they did that to Celebi, any one of us is next!" _

_"Think of the childeren!"_

"Damn those humans!" Groudonraged, stomping so hard that he shook the ground underneath. "I say kill 'em all! Do it before they get us!"

"For once, I agree with him!" Kyogre snarled. "Let's teach them a lesson!"

"And avenge Celebi!" Regigias chimed in.

"For Celebi!" some of the others shouted.

Latias was just about to voice his agreement, when an old woman, shrouded in a black cloak, stood up.

_"SILENCE, ALL OF YOU_!" she yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Thank you, Giratina." Arceus said serenely, inclining his head to her. "Everyone, please take your seats so that we may continue." They did as they were told. Once he was sure that the others were situated, he turned his gaze to Mewtwo. "So, for the record, do you think this 'Team Rocket' is responsible for Celebi's death?" Mewtwo locked eyes with him for but a moment, and gave his answer.

"I believe so."

The rest of the meeting was spent on deciding when would be a good day for a funeral and a list of necessary precautions they should take in order to avoid Celebi's unfortunate fate. Just as Arceus went to close the meeting, however, Latias raised her hand.

"Stand up and speak, little one." the god answered, smiling encouragingly at her. Latias, in her human form, was much to small to be seen from their seats, so Latios got up, held her hand, and led her to the stage.

"Celebi is my friend, and I love her a lot, but what about Shaymin?" she asked, her voice trembling with nervousness. The other pokemon hung their heads in shame, Latios, and even Arceus among them. "She really loves her; like my mommy and daddy loved each other! She's alone and sad now! A-and their families too! What about them?"

Nobody spoke, but their thoughts were all the same; they were too focused on how they were feeling, not even beginning to think of the ones most effected. It was a really humbling experience, being lectured about ethics by a child. Latios felt pride and remorse swell up in him at the same time; pride in his sister, and remorse for Shaymin and the Celebi Clan.

"She's right, you know." Azelf agreed, joining them up on stage. "Instead of ranting and raving about revenge, we need to take care of those who are suffering. Then, and only then, should we think about retribution!" A roar of applause followed the Willpower Pokemon's wise words. After discussing ways of helping Shaymin and the Celebi Clan, Arceus dismissed everyone, save Latios and Latias.

"I have a special mission for the both of you." he said, his expression grim. "Shaymin is hiding somewhere in the Bamia Region, alone and heartbroken. If, in two weeks, she does not show herself, I ask that you search for her." There was a twinge of sadness in his tone.

"You have my word, Lord Arceus." Latios assured him.

"Me too!" Latias chimed in, smiling in that sweet, sugary way of her's.

~Flashback, End~

"I will find you. I swear I will." he whispered weakly, as sleep started beckoned him once more.

* * *

Sometime In The Afternoon...

* * *

Even though Shay wasn't a true psychic, she did have the vague ability to sense emotions. Most Shaymin have this ability, but it usually only applies to flowers, trees and other plants. Thanks to this stronger empathy, she had been easily made the leader of her clan. At first, she had refused the position, claiming that there were others better suited. She didn't want the responsibility. But, after meeting Celebi, she gave it a fair shot. With both of them being leaders, they were able to spend pleanty of...personal time together. It was the golden age of her pathetic existence, and after just two years...they were gone.

In truth, she knew that she should have stayed in the meadow with the other Shaymin. There were certian duties she had to uphold - especially in these trying times- , but her heart was too set on revenge to really care. Every waking moment without Celebi seemed longer then the last. It felt like someone had ripped away everything that made life worth living; now the only thing she looked forward to was to kill every last one of those Rockets, no matter the cost.

_Damn them! Damn them to hell!_

"LEAF STORM!" she screamed. A torrent of leaves shot out of her right hand and obliterated a near-by tree. Valma Forest was completely empty; apparently, the pokemon that once lived here were too scared to return after Celebi's death. This alone, made it the ideal place for Shay to vent. As she fired the attack again and again, she couldn't help but brood over the fact that Latios and Latias had come looking for her. She hadn't taken it in to account that Arceus would send someone to track her down if she didn't show up. All she could focus on at the time was finding out what happened to Celebi and getting her closure. So what if her clan was lost? So what if she had responsibilities? In the end, it came down to choosing between duty and justice. In the end, Justice always won.

_I will kill every last one of them, Celebi!_

However, because of her selfish antics, Latias had gotten herself captured, and Latios was badly wounded. No matter how she tried to deny it, the thought haunted her. Latias was, after all, part of the group that Celebi used to hang out with; Mew, Azelf, Jirachi and Prince Lucario, (the only non-legendary of the group), made the rest of it. Shay stuck around now and then, but often felt a bit out of place with the group. She found most of them annoying because all they wanted to do was play. The only one she managed to tolerate was Lucario, who was a couple years older than them. After hearing the story behind Latias's capture, there was no doubt in the hedgehog's mind that nothing had changed...

Still, there was no excuse for allowing this to happen. No matter how childish Latias was, she was still Celebi's friend. Instead of doing her best to help, Shay had made things a lot worse. If she were a proper leader, she would have stayed with the other Shaymin. At the very least, she could have let Arceus know how things were going. Guilt for being annoyed at their presence started to eat at her. How could she be thinking so selfishly when her lover's friend was in danger? At least someone had cared enough to make sure she was okay! Letting out a final Leaf Storm, Shay dropped to her knees and her vision blurred with unshed tears. She pushed back the bile that threatened to rise up to her throat.

_I didn't know this would happen! _This thought brought her no comfort, though. _It's not my fault! _The tears started falling, and her body trembled with silent sobs. _Its not my fault!_ After a good twenty minutes, the tears died down, leaving her feeling hollow and empty.

_**"Why are you crying?"**_Celebi's voice asked within her mind. _**"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be so sad! Teehee~!" **_

"If only it were that simple, Celebi." she said, looking up in to the azure sky. A sad smile graced her lips.

_**"I love you, Shay." **_

_**"I love you too, Celebi!"**_

_If only it were that simple. _

* * *

Later That Evening...

* * *

After dinner, Ash, Shay, Sabrina and Pikachu went outside for a bit of stargazing before bed. Koga and Prima were invited, but the two of them had "business" to take care of. Sabrina didn't buy it one little bit. In spite of their fighting, they sure seemed to be spending a lot of time together. She knew that she was being left out of the loop, but Prima had enough psychic power to prevent her from finding out.

"Poor Latios, I hope he gets well soon." Shay said, sounding worried. "I visited him for a while, but he was too tired to speak with me." Sabrina caught a stab of distrust coming from Pikachu. It only lasted for a second, but she couldn't deny that it was there, and aimed at the girl. She didn't take too much notice because she figured that Ash and Pikachu were bound to be less trusting of people. After dealing with Team Rocket as often as they had, it was expected.

And yet, something didn't sit right with her. Even if they were both orphans, there was no real reason for Ash to hold the girl in such high esteem. He shouldn't have ether, considering the hints of paranoia that she picked up from him at times. And yet, last night, it had been absent. He trusted Shay completely, and pitied Latios enough to face Team Rocket. Not to mention his reaction to Prima and Koga's request...

A shooting star shot across the sky.

"Quick, make a wish!" Shay cried joyfully. "My dad told me that if you make a wish, and Jirachi hears you, it will be granted!" Ash laughed, but looked up at it intently. His wish was so strong that Sabrina could actually hear it in her mind as she made her's.

_A second chance. _

* * *

_**A/N: I'm ok with the way this chapter came out, but I probably could have done better. Tell me what you think, please? **_

_**Questionnaire: Have any thoughts on Koga and Prima? **_


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Okay, the review count is up to 22! Thanks everyone, and please keep reviewing! **_

_**I decided to make this story the first part of a trilogy series called Pokemon Black. Revu was going to be my beta, but I haven't been able to contact him. So, asked Erika Extasy to help me out! This girl is an awesome writer, (specially if you like morbid, dark and disturbing works)! **_

**_I also want to suggest reading Rockin'Robin's fanfics. She's written a lot, and her Teen Titans works have been keeping me a little distracted lately! Now, as Erika betas chapters for me, I will be correcting the errors in my works. And, two surprise characters come in to play in this chapter! Who are they? I'm not telling, (insert evil laugh here)!_**

**_Alright, I have no more to add, so....lets begin! _**

**_~Lady Venamisa~_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Reunion! Set A Course For Deltina Island!**

* * *

Two days later, with Latios's full recovery at hand, the gang gathered for a first time as a whole. The group of seven- Ash, Pikachu, Shay, Koga, Prima, Sabrina and Latios- met in the sitting room to decide what they were going to do next. It was roughly four in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. Koga and Prima, (who had been absent up until late last night), seemed to be getting along pretty well; the extent of their fighting had come up in a conversation between Sabrina and Latios yesterday at lunch. Sabrina had claimed that, up until their return, the two Elite were constantly bickering.

Normally, Latios didn't like dealing with humans. According to Mewtwo, a majority of them were selfish, cruel monsters, that used pokemon for their own needs. But then, why had his parents left the safety of Shimmer Valley to help the humans in Altomare? Why abandon their children and their clan? It didn't make any sense, from any standpoint. Perhaps there was more to this than he knew. After all, there had been stories of some humans that put pokemon above themselves; the many tales of one in particular were told so frequently that every pokemon in the Hidden Land knew them by heart: The Chosen One.

Many of the clan leaders said different things about the Chosen One: Mewtwo regarded him as one who sought peace and justice; Celebi and Suicune called him a hero, as did Latios's parents; Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza found him impressive and brimming with an inner strength; Lugia claimed that he was their legendary savior, their hope for the future. Even Ho-oh, who was normally unimpressed by humans, told stories of how kind and compassionate he was toward all pokemon, and how hard he worked to protect them. The last few years, however, the stories stopped coming, as did the updates on the Chosen One's newest adventures. It was as though he had dropped off the face of the Earth...

And then, his first encounter with Team Rocket happened. After losing Latias, he fell to the ground. It was only by mere chance that he had come across Sabrina, Shay and Ash. A lucky coincidence, but one that would answer a question that had been plaguing the Hidden Land for the past three years: What happened to the Chosen One; where had he gone? Of course, the one in question was not himself.

Shay's influence was suppressing Ash's real feelings, and replacing them with emotions she _wanted _him to feel. Instead of refusing to help, he was merely reluctant and troubled. In his heart of hearts, Ash wanted nothing to do with this fight anymore. The Ash he met in the forest was a fake, created by Shay's control over others emotions. Any feeling that would hinder her selfish endeavor to avenge Celebi were trapped within Ash's mind. In spite of their need for his help; Latios didn't like the means that the hedgehog was using. Sure, they were better off getting help from someone who knew as much about Team Rocket as Ash did, but this way was just a little too drastic.

The day before, Shay had visited Latios and explained herself. She wanted to avenge Celebi's death, which was understandable. In the past couple of years, the duo had become lovers, and so much more. It was a horrible thing that those wretched Rockets had done, and it seemed only right for Shaymin to end it. However, he couldn't deny that she was going about things the wrong way. Especially now that her plans included taking advantage of their supposed savior. Arceus, Lugia, the Birds, Suicune, and many others would be in a state of outrage if they knew. If Mewtwo ever found out...

Latios shuddered inwardly and went back to finishing his breakfast. During this time, he found himself looking over at the one called Ash. The feel of Shay's essence exuded from his aura, but it was so faint that he doubted Sabrina realized it wasn't supposed to be there. Pikachu didn't seem to notice anything off, ether. And even if he did, so what? Finding Latias was the only thing that mattered now. At least, that is what he tried to tell himself.

"So, what did you call us all down here for, Ash?" Prima asked, her light yet greedy tone.

"Did you rethink our offer?" Koga added rather smugly. Anger shot out of Pikachu like one of his lightning attacks, almost choking Sabrina, Shay, and Latios with its intensity. Neither the ice queen nor the poison master noticed. Ash thought he did, but Pikachu composed himself before Ash could tell.

"Sort of." the trainer answered evenly. "We are going to break into a Rocket Base in order to save some pokemon." the two Elite smirked, and there was a secretive, yet _giddy _feeling between them. Their reason wasn't easy to figure out; somehow, one of them was blocking it off. It would be best to just leave those two behind completely...

"Oh, which pokemon?" Prima inquired. Shay shared an uneasy glance with Latios. Whoever these people were, it was obvious that they didn't really care about Latias. For whatever reason, they wanted Ash on their side. Sabrina stared at them, with the same, blank expression as the boy in question. Being a proper psychic, she kept her true motives and intentions hidden. However, Latios knew that she could be trusted. In spite of her appearance, her heart was definitely in the right place; he knew this because her concern for him in the forest was truly sincere Ash looked over at Latios, silently asking permission to reveal his true identity. When Latios shook his head no, Ash nodded wordlessly before answering.

"All of them, of course." he replied coolly. "And if we succeed, I _might _reconsider."

* * *

Ash knew that he was lying, but the duo had apparently heard the answer they wanted to hear; their eyes danced with excitement at the prospect. Koga and Prima obviously wanted him to be the poster boy for their cause, and that was just something he refused to do. It was one thing to fight Team Rocket on his own terms, but the trainer didn't want to be dragged in to an unnecessary battle that could result in Pikachu's capture. In fact, he was already starting to have second thoughts about this. Technically, he didn't owe Latios anything. Right now, Ash could just back out and flee Valma City with Pikachu at his side; Pikachu and the other pokemon would understand. This wasn't a run in with Jessie, James and Meowth; the ones who came after them now were much more deadly. Worse yet, they had all the money, power and technology needed to make their shadiest desires reality.

_And all I have is a body count. _Ash thought bitterly. There were no friends or fellow trainers he could call on; he hadn't contacted anyone from his journeys in quite some time, (save Bill and Professor Oak), and most of his inner circle were...out of his life. What did these people want? What could he possibly give that others already hadn't?

"I say we go find Team Rocket's base and save the pokemon!" Lucas shouted, slamming his fists on the coffee table. "The longer we sit around, the more time they have to do Ar- I mean God-knows-what with them!" Lucas's eyes blazed with an inner fire that caught Ash off guard. There was something to be said about the raw, brutal force of those crimson orbs; for a moment, Ash had forgotten that "Lucas" was really a Latios.

"Yeah!" Shay cheered, enthusiastically. "Free the pokemon!" Shay's demeanor matched Lucas's and the urge to abandon them died just as quickly as it had come. If these two were willing to risk everything to free Latias, then so should he! Shay looked up at Ash with big, watery eyes. "You agree, don't you, Ash?"

"Of course I do," he replied, feeling Shay's sweetness tug at his heartstrings. Just one look in to those jade eyes stirred protective feelings inside him. She was, after all, an orphan like him. At the hands of Team Rocket, no less. "but we just can't barge in without a plan!" the raven searched around his backpack, until he found a decent-sized map of the Bamia region. He smoothed it out on the table, and pointed to a little red dot in the center. Everyone gathered around it in order to get a better view.

"This, is where we are, Valma City." Ash dragged his finger across and down, until his finger rested on a small, black dot. "Their only base is located on Deltina Island, which is about twenty miles away from the coast of Velblue Beach."

"Hmm...that should take roughly three weeks," Sabrina added, her tone thoughtful. "maybe a month. It depends on what lengths we go to avoid any unwanted attention."

"What?!?!" Lucas cried indignantly! "But the pokemon could be _dead _by then!"

"I agree with Lucas!" Prima yelled. "Those poor pokemon need our help! There has to be a faster way!"

"Now, Prima-" Koga tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Don't you DARE side with her! We've been waiting too long for a chance like this!" Prima interrupted furiously. "And what if that base isn't even there? We would be wasting all that time for nothing!" Sabrina sighed and took a swig of her orange juice.

"It _**IS **_there!" Ash insisted, a flare of frustration running through him.

"And how would you know?" the ice queen demanded. Pikachu glared at the woman venomously. His little cheeks sparked menacingly. Ash shot the mouse a look that said "back off". The mouse did as he was told, albeit grudgingly.

"Because we've been there before, of course." he shot back, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Three months ago, Pikachu and I were coming from the Aki Region. We stopped by Deltina Island, and came across their base." He paused, fighting off a pang of sadness. He got out his backpack, and pulled out what appeared to be blueprints for a large building.

"How did you come across those?" Koga asked, his tone and eyes brimming with interest. "Prima and I have been looking for something like this!" Prima's just sat there, gaping wordlessly at it, and Shay and Latios were very surprised. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Ash smirked.

"Ever hear of Bill the Pokemaniac?" he inquired.

"The name sounds familiar." Sabrina replied evenly. "He's the youngest leading official on pokemon since Celio, if I am not mistaken..."

"Yes, that's him." Ash answered. His smile dropped. "When I came to Velblue City, the first thing I did was call him up and ask if he could find the blueprints to their base here. I got them a couple days ago, and have been reviewing them since." He felt a twinge of guilt as he looked in Lucas's direction. "That is why I haven't visited you while you were recovering." Lucas shrugged.

"Eh, it's fine. Whatever it takes to save L- the pokemon." Lucas's red eyes met his own, and once more, Ash found himself stunned by them. There was a look in those eyes that reminded him of himself. Pride? Determination? Confidence? No, that wasn't it. It was something deeper, but he couldn't place it.

"Alright, then, We should spend this day making sure everything is ready. We're leaving at four in the morning, and if you aren't ready to go, I'll leave without you, understood?" There was an empty silence, which Ash decided to take as a yes. "Alright, Shay, Lucas, meet me in the backyard. I have a surprise for the two of you."

"Uh, okay." Latios replied, slightly taken aback. Shay just gaped at him in disbelief. And with that, they continued discussing their plan to attack the base.

* * *

After The Meeting...

* * *

"I wonder what it could be?" Shay mused, as they walked down the long, marble hallway. She giggled childishly, as Lucas fought back the urge to smack her.

"Why should you care," he hissed, letting the venom seep from his voice "unless it's a Rocket, tied up and ready for you to kill?" Shay stopped dead in her tracks, and watched as he continued to walk down the hall. When he realized she wasn't following, he too stopped, and turned to face her. "What? Don't you want your little 'gift' from him?"

"Why are you so angry?" she asked defensively, walking up to him. "I got him to help us, didn't I?" Her eyes and aura showed no signs of remorse. If anything, she was proud of herself for finding Ash the way she did.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." and with that, he walked on, leaving her behind to stare at him. Upon going outside, the coolness of the breeze sent chills down Lucas's back. The yard was half the size of a football field, and instead of trees and flowers, there was a man-made stadium that humans used to battle pokemon in.

"Where's Shay at?" Ash asked.

"She's on her way." Lucas assured him coolly. And sure enough, in about two minutes, she was running over to them. Ash smiled lightly, and there was something about him that suggested that he didn't do it very often.

"Alright, now that you're both here, I want you to have these." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out two poke balls. Latios and Shay shared sudden looks of dread, but took them anyway. "I contacted Professor Oak, and he sent over a couple of pokemon that were still at his lab." His expression was hard to pin, but there was a feeling of both happiness and sadness mixing painfully inside him.

"A-are these pokemon?" Latios breathed. It wasn't exactly a crime for a pokemon in human form to use another pokemon, but it wasn't usually done. This type of thing had never come up in the rules and laws he learned while taking on the position of a clan leader. After all, what pokemon would need to rely on another pokemon to defend themselves? Ash nodded.

"They're old friends of mine," he answered fondly. "They've helped me out of a few tough spots, and now they'll help you too." Pikachu just gaped at Ash, undoubtedly more surprised by this action then Shay or Latios could be.

"But, I don't need a pokemon!" Latios protested. Ash frowned, and his aura vanished. Litteraly. Neither Lucas nor Shay couldn't grasp even the faintest of his emotions.

"You may be a pokemon," Ash said, moving closer to him so that Ash was looking down at him. "but you can't let Team Rocket know that, now can you?" His tone had hardly any feeling in it, and his face didn't betray an inkling of feeling. The only hint was in those deep, dark eyes that held the faintest hint of desperation. "You know, just as well as I do, that you have to keep your real identity a secret." He moved his face real close to Lucas's ear. "Or do you want to become their next victim?" Ash's hot breath sent goosebumps down Lucas's neck, and the harsh, cold tone he used only made it worse. When Latios didn't reply, Ash stepped back and turned away.

"You really know a lot about them, don't you?" Shay spoke, managing to keep the excitement out of her tone.

"And I wish everyday that I didn't." His aura reappeared, and bits of remorse and regret made themselves known. "Spend the rest of today getting to know _your _pokemon." he instructed, still facing the mansion. "When we start travelling, I plan on teaching you how to train them."

"But what if they-"

"They'll listen to you. I guarantee it." And with that, he walked off, with a confused and sorrowful Pikachu walking behind him.

"This is insane!" Shay shouted, as soon as Ash and Pikachu were gone. "We can't be expected to-" She never finished her sentence because Latios summoned out the pokemon he would be taking care of. She stared in awe as the large, dragon-like pokemon let out a loud growl.

"Which one of you are Latios?" it demanded, before releasing a breath of flame in to the sky.

"I am." Lucas answered. "And you are?" The beast chuckled.

"I am Charizard!" he roared, causing Shay to squeak in fear. It didn't surprise Latios, really. Shay is, after all, a grass type. Charizard is both a flying and fire type- she'd be toast if he decided to attack her. "So you're one of those 'Legendaries', and yet you need **_me_** to protect**_ you_**?" Latios nodded, and it laughed.

"Just until my sister is free!" he insisted, miffed at being made fun of. "We just have to face Team Rocket, and-"

"Team Rocket?" he interrupted, his tone angry and dark. "So that is why Ash told us to protect you two?" There was a bubbling, festering rage that hadn't been there before. For whatever reason, mentioning the criminal organization had provoked something within the Flame Pokemon.

"Us?" Shay mumbled timidly. Charizard shifted his gaze toward the poke ball. With a look of comprehension, Shay summoned her pokemon as well. Unlike Charizard, it bore the resemblance of a small, long-necked dinosaur with yellow skin. She had a necklace of leaves around her neck, and a leaf on top of her head, too.

"Ash?" she cried excitedly. "Where's Ash?"

"He's not here, Bayleaf." Charizard said, in an exasperated tone. "Ash told us that we're going to be working for someone else remember?"

"Oh yeah," she muttered in disappointment. Charizard rolled his eyes. "you must be...uh what was it? Say? Sally? Sue?"

"It's SHAY!" the dragon boomed impatiently. "Damn, you grass pokemon are all alike!" Both Shay and Bayleaf glared at Charizard.

"Oh yeah?" the dinosaur challanged. "And how about you fire types? You're all just hot-heads!"

Both Shay and Latios sighed. This was going to be a long day...a very long day indeed.

* * *

In Ash's Room...

* * *

Ash watched Shay and Latios start to get to know their pokemon. It was amazing how quickly they bonded with their respective trainers. Latios and Charizard seemed to already have an understanding, and Bayleaf took to Shay pretty well; Latios must have started translating what they were saying to Shay, because the four of them were talking to each other. This shouldn't be a problem. Whatever it took to stop Team Rocket, right? And yet, he hadn't been expecting this when he talked to Professor Oak a couple days ago...

~Flashback~

After leaving their apartment, Ash and Pikachu visited the Pokemon Center. He innocently sat at his computer and logged on to his yahoo account. There were several emails, but the one that got his attention was the one from pokefreak (at) yahoo . com It read:

* * *

Ash,

Glad To hear from you! I am doing fine, as always! Guess what? Professor Hastings is going to have his new rangers use the improved catcher system I made! Pretty cool, huh?

Things in Kanto are the same as when you left. Pallet is back to normal, and Team Rocket has yet to make a serious move here. How about you? How is that tournament going?

And yes, I managed to find those blueprints you requested. I won't ask why you need them, only that you don't do anything foolish. Sorry about sending them to you so late, but I have

been busy on a new project. With any luck, it will be complete by next year! Good luck and stay safe!

Bill

P.S.: I'm going to be in Velblue for some valuable research in about three weeks. Think you can come?

* * *

Ash clicked on the attached file, and, sure enough, they were the exact blueprints he asked for. With a small grin, he printed them and sent a reply back to Bill.

* * *

Bill,

Glad to hear that you are well. Congrats man, if anyone deserves it, you do! It's good to know that things are okay. As for me, well, I was attacked by a member of Team Rocket during

the tournament, and now it's cancelled. Eh, I've got more important things to do. Good luck with your project, and thanks for the blueprints! You're a real life saver!

Ash

P.S.: Yes, I should be there, if all things go well. Hope to see you soon!

* * *

Satisfied with his response, Ash clicked send and closed out of yahoo and dialed Professor Oak's number. It rang twice before he picked up. Almost imediately, he appeared on screen.

"Ash!?!?!" he gasped in shock.

"Hello, Professor. It's been a while, eh?" _Two years, in fact._

"Yeah, but Bill has kept me up to date." The researcher said, his face grim. Ash shrugged, hiding his discomfort.

"Well, things are tough all around, you know."

"Indeed." There was a pause. "So...not that I'm not happy you called, but now isn't exactly the best time to talk..." His tone and body language suggested that he was even more uncomfortable then Ash.

"Sorry," the raven apologized, somewhat disappointed by Oak's unenthusiastic hello. "but I need you to loan me a few pokemon to protect someone." he added, noting Oak's bewildered expression. "Do you have any to spare?" Oak's expression lit up considerably.

"Actually, I have a couple of _your _pokemon here." Ash stared at the monitor in disbelief.

"Y-you do? But, I thought-"

"A day after you left, we found Snorlax, Bayleaf and Squirtle hiding in the forest away from town." the professor interrupted, frowning slightly. "Snorlax and Squirtle were already dead, but Bayleaf was found in critical condition," At the mention of his old pokemon, Ash stopped breathing for a moment. He had figured that all of them had been taken by Team Rocket. "and in need of medical attention. She's fine now, though." he added, noticing Ash's pained expression.

"And, the other one?"

"Ah, well believe it or not, Charizard recently arrived here." Once more, Ash was thrown for a loop. Charizard was supposed to be with others of his kind, training to become stronger. Oak's explanation only confirmed his fears. "Chariciffic Valley was attacked by Team Rocket, not even four months ago." Ash struggled to prevent himself from letting out a cry of rage. He wasn't surprised. Not with the way Team Rocket seemed to go after everything he cared about! Undoubtedly, this had been another stab at him, for not surrendering Pikachu. When Ash remained speechless, Oak continued. "Unfortunately, every other Charizard in that area was captured, and the woman who ran that place - Lisa, I think- was found with nasty burn marks on her body." He paused again. "She died before we could get her proper treatment."

"That's Team Rocket for you." Ash dismissed, not really wanting to deal with this newest revelation. It seemed that they were ready to destroy anything even _remotely _connected to him. But, how had they found out where Charizard was? And did this mean that Butterfree and Pidgeot were unsafe as well? Would they stoop low enough to track down the two remaining members of his first team?

"Want me to send them over?" Oak asked, when it became apparent that neither of them had anything else to say. Ash merely nodded.

"Piika?" Pikachu inquired, looking up at him with sad, concerned eyes. Ash reached down and scratched him behind the ears. In a matter of three minutes, the poke balls arrived. Without even saying goodbye, Oak hung up. This was to be expected, considering the double loss of both Delia _and_ his grandson. The trainer knew that he wouldn't exactly be welcomed by Oak because he was a reminder of that night...and the cause...

"Let's get going, Pikachu." Ash said, bolting out of his seat. He wouldn't go down that road again, not now! When there were others to consider, moping was not an option. Luxuries like self-pity and brooding were not allowed, and anger would only cloud his mind. After years of dealing with Team Rocket, Ash had discovered that calm and controlled was the best way to be. "We better explain the situation to them." he took both of the poke balls in his hand, and smiled softly. In spite of the bad news, at least _someone_ survived.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, climbing on Ash's shoulder.

~Flashback End~

It was weird, seeing his pokemon work with other "trainers". Part of him was envious: it had taken him a long time to get Charizard to listen to him, and yet, the dragon seemed to be obeying Latios without a problem! Bayleaf was also minding Shay's orders almost perfectly, and Ash was suddenly wishing he hadn't offered them his pokemon. However, times were serious. Shay needed the protection of a pokemon, and Latios had to keep his cover, or Team Rocket would capture him too. It wasn't like he could incorporate them in his team without screwing up the order royally. Each of his pokemon covered each other's weaknesses, some designed for speed, and others, brute strength. Over the time spent traveling, he had taught them various attack and defense formations, just in case. Unfortunately, Bayleafcould not replace Tortera's ground type, and while Charizard was a powerful pokemon, he'd have to replace ether Staraptor or Infernape. Even then, there would be the problem of having two flying or two fire types in his team. The end result would leave uncovered weaknesses. And, after all this time, there was no point in getting a new team. Staraptor, Infernape, Torterra, Mimey, Pikachu and Flotazel had been with him through his darkest moments.

Charizard and Bayleaf were merely the phantoms of more innocent days_. _And, like all those he cared for back then, their partnership was no more. At least they'd have good trainers this way, and maybe he could convince Bill to take Charizard in once Latias was rescued. The Flame Pokemon would definitely get a good home, three square meals a day, and possibly provide protection for Bill, just in case Team Rocket decided to pay him a little visit...

A knock on the door snapped Ash out of his thoughts.

"Ash, I'm going to the market. Want me to get you anything?" The tone was, undoubtedly, Prima's. Her tone was that fake, overly-syurpy tone used when one wants to suck up to someone.

"No thanks." he said blankly, which caused Prima to storm off in a huff. Pikachu shifted slightly on his lap, still snoring in that adorable fashion of his. Ash looked down at the little fur ball and petted him softly.

"Chuuu." he moaned happily in his sleep. For the first time in a long time, the trainer from Pallet chuckled.

_Things will be different this time around! _ he thought, his mood darkening slightly, as Bayleaf executed a perfect Energy Ball at Charizard. Charizard blew it away with almost little effort, and let out a loud roar or triumph. _I'll make dame sure of it!_

* * *

Later That Night...

* * *

Everyone gathered together for what would be their last meal in the mansion, for a while. In celebration of their up-coming journey, Bastion fixed a delicious meal that consisted of roast chicken; garlic-butter mashed potatoes; a wide array of grilled vegetables; a sweet, (yet healthy) marshmallow-fruit salad; and, for dessert, a chocolate cake with coconut sprinkles on top. A little ways away from them, Pikachu and the other pokemon were eating bowls of specially made pokemon food, and sweet, oven-baked poffins. Predictably, Charizard scarfed down almost as much food as Snorlax would have. Koga and Prima regaled Shay with tales of particularly difficult gym and league matches. Sabrina remained silent, but then again, the woman was a huge mystery. Perhaps, like Ash, she just liked to be quiet. Once the meal was finished, the group headed outside to watch the stars once more. Latios and Shay lied on ether side of Ash, with Sabrina beside Shay, and Koga between Prima and Sabrina. The pokemon played a strange game of tag, not too far away. Apparently, Pikachu was "it".

"It sure is lovely out." Shay said placidly.

"Indeed, it is." Koga agreed contentedly. "It's hard to believe that there is so much ugliness in the world, when things can be this...beautiful."

"Not necessarily." Sabrina replied coolly. "The world is a balance of good and evil. Without one, there cannot be the other." she paused, as though pondering something. "No matter how many ugly things torment us, there is beauty to put us at ease. If not for just one moment. You just have to find it."

Latios looked over at Ash, who seemed to be looking for a deeper meaning in the stars. Here he was, stargazing with the infamous Chosen One! Tomorrow, they would be heading on a quest to find Latias. Even though he felt terrible for the way things were, the Eon Pokemon couldn't help but appreciate the nature of his luck. The Chosen One wouldn't fail him, for he had never failed in the past. The way Shaymin did things pissed him off, but, without her influence, Ash would still be a bitter person without a goal to keep him going. Perhaps, in some twisted way, Shay was doing the right thing after all. Cresselia could heal mental scars with her power by suppressing and removing negative memories. Maybe that was what the hedgehog was doing, but with emotions. Only time would tell if this was for better or worst. For now, he simply wanted to enjoy this last, simple night. Latias would be alright, and Shay would quit when they were finished anyway. No harm, no foul.

And yet, something just didn't feel right. Ash had willingly loaned them his pokemon, even though it hurt him to do so. And the way Ash's aura and emotions just vanished from his senses...

**_"You may be a pokemon, but we can't let Team Rocket know that, can we?" _**Because he wasn't used to reading other's emotions _without _the use of his powers, it had taken Latios quite some time to realize the bitterness and frustration that laced his seemingly even tone. **_"Or, do you want to become their next victim?" _**He had a gut feeling that the Chosen One wasn't referring to Latias when he spoke; there was an eerie sense of foreboding in those words that sent shivers down Latios's spine. It was as though he had seen something like this before. And, even now, he could still feel Ash's warm breath on the nape of his neck. One thing was for sure:

Things were going to become a lot more complicated around here...

* * *

Meanwhile, Somewhere In The Mansion...

* * *

"Ly, what news have you?" A shrill, feminine voice demanded.

"Not much." a man spoke coldly. "They never begin their discussions until after I have left, and any bugs that I plant are deemed useless because of the psychic energy Sabrina emits."

"Well, there has to be something! Didn't you think to listen in like a _normal _person?" she yelled. "We need to know what the boy is up to!"

"Sabrina blocks off any conversations they have as a group. That woman doesn't seem to trust me at all. Not even listening in through the keyhole worked!"

"You're completely useless, Lysander!" she shrieked. "You mean to tell me that you don't know anything about what they are planning?" The man pondered it for a while, and smirked sinisterly.

"I do know one thing..." he whispered, his blue eyes gleaming with nastiness. "The boy, his Pikachu, and the others are planning on leaving here tomorrow morning, at four in the morning. If we act at when they are least expecting it, the boss will finally have what he has been seeking all this time." The girl, on the phone chuckled darkly.

"I didn't know you were so _sneaky, _Ly!" she hissed, like a content Arbok who just finished off a Pidgy. The man smirked.

"Please, Selsie, address me by my proper name for once!"

A pause.

"Fine," she muttered, as though it really didn't make a difference what he was called. "Bastion, then! Whatever! I'll make some calls to the local members around here, you just make sure that the boy stays put long enough for us to attack!"

"But of course," the butler said, as though amused. "what fun would it be if they got away?" And with that, he hung up on her, and gazed out the window. _Enjoy this night, "Master" Ash, for it will be your last..._

* * *

_**A/N: I am setting the stage for a rather INTENSE departure....(laughs evily) Please review! If you do, I promise cookies! :)**_

**_On another note, yes I know Ash's eyes are brown, but I kinda like black on him better. _**

**_Toodles until next time! _**

**_;) _**

**_~Lady Venamisa~_**


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: HOLY FECK! I went from 24 to 30 reviews in ONE DAY! Thank you, the darkest hobbit! Also, thanks to Erika and all my other readers/reviewers! I appreciate the time you take to read this weird story! **_

**_Also, I am doing my own take on certain items found in the Mystery Dungeon and other pokemon games! (and a certain ability from the second Mystery Dungeon game)._**

_**This chapter is very short, but only because I am still planing out the way their massive battle is going to turn out. Hey, at least its an update! Besides, I have to leave you readers begging for more, right? I'll try my best to get the next chapter out, but first I have TWO one-shots to write! Speaking of which, Erika wrote me an AshxGary one-shot called "Better", so now I am going to return the favor by writing an AshxMax one for her. The other one-shot is for one of my long-time reviewers, Terra! She helped me get out of a tight spot, and in return, she wanted an AshxLatias fic. I'm not good at ether, but I'll do my best! ;D **_

_**~Lady Venamisa~ **_

_**P.S: I am toying with an idea for Sabrina in the sequel. Please read the poll on my account and pick up to three choices! The poll ends when Enter Chaos is complete! **_

_**~Lady Venamisa~**_

**Chapter Six: The Would-Be Ambush! **

* * *

The following night was one of the longest Latios had ever endured. He kept checking the alarm clock beside him, willing time to go faster. He couldn't sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be the start of their journey to rescue Latias. The confidence he felt in Ash slowly faded, as he pondered the events that led him here. All he could think about was how miserable Latias must be, and could only imagine the horrors she was being forced to endure. It didn't help that he couldn't link his mind with her's, ether. There was no way of knowing for sure if she was on Deltina Island, like Ash said. The only thing he could feel was her faint essence, which meant she was somewhere in the region. What if they were way off, and there was another base hidden somewhere? Team Rocket would take her away for good, and he'd never see her again...

"_**I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're the only family I have."**_

He promised her that he wouldn't leave her, no matter what. At the time, Latios never considered that she would be the one to be taken away. Now here he was, wishing that she was here with him.

_If only I were stronger...._

_If only I were faster..._

The memory of that day gnawed at him like a parasite, and Latios constantly replayed the incident in his mind. There was one thought that buzzed around in his head, like a swarm of angry Beedrill: If they hadn't stopped to play tag, would they have gotten to Shay in time? Was this karma's way of punishing him for putting play before duty? They had been warned that Team Rocket had already killed Celebi, but he didn't take things seriously. Instead of indulging in Latias's childish whims, they should have stuck to their mission. The worst part about it was that while he could pin the blame on Shay for running away in the first place, he couldn't deny that a lapse in judgement had put his little sister in harm's way. There was no mother to coddle him and assure him that things were going to be okay, and certainly no father to take charge and save Latias without resorting to the help of humans. Even if the Chosen One was among them. Anger welled up inside him at the thought of his parents. Where in the hell were they when their children needed them most?

"Fuck!" he snarled, looking at the clock to his left. It was already ten minutes past three! In anger, he knocked it off of the night stand. It crashed to the floor, and even with only the faintest moonlight peering in through the window, he could tell that he had broken it. Latios sighed heavily, and decided that he might as well prepair for the long day ahead of him. Without lifting so much as a finger, he flicked on the light switch, via telepathy. The sudden brightness hurt his eyes for a minute or two, before his eyes adjusted. Growling in annoyance, he got dressed. It was difficult because he still wasn't used to changing clothes; up until recently, he had never been in his human form long enough to get his clothes dirty. It didn't help that he was already in a foul mood, ether. It took him almost twenty minutes to get dressed; damn those stupid pants! It was almost as if they didn't _want _to be worn!

_How does Shaymin do this every fucking day? These clothes are a pain in the ass! _

After dressing, he double checked the backpack that Ash had provided for him. Inside it were supposed to be enough food rations for him to last about two weeks; a bag of poke'feed for Charizard; several bottles that Ash had told him were "Full Heals", "Hyper Potions" and "Revives"; a small, collapsible tent; a collapsible bicycle; a medium-sized, plastic bag, filled with "Assorted Seeds" and a jar of what appeared to be marbles, (the label read: "An Explorer's Wonder Orb Set!"). The seeds and orbs resembled items that he had seen in the Hidden Land quite often. Exploration teams used similar items in their missions all the time. The only major difference was that the humans colored the seeds different colors, and that their orbs were larger then marbles. In the smaller compartments, there were things like "shampoo", "soap" and other "hygienic products". In spite of his fascination with all these foreign items, he still couldn't drop his anger. They shouldn't have had to go through this! None of this should be happening!

And yet, it was. No amount of saying "should be" or "shouldn't" would change the outcome. He sighed once more, before getting up and picking up the backpack. By now, the others were most likely up and getting ready for their departure. Perhaps now would be a good time to get some breakfast and a cup of what humans called "coffee". There was no point of leaving on an empty stomach, after all. As he walked up to the door, he noticed that Charizard's ball was still on the top of the dresser. He went back and grabbed it. However, the moment he went to put it in his pocket, he heard a loud, high-pitched screech. In a matter of seconds, it stopped, and was replaced by someone yelling.

**_"I won't let you have Pikachu!" _**

It only lasted for a few moments, and Latios just stood there. Who's voice was that? It sounded awfully familiar...

* * *

Meanwhile, In The Grand Hall...

* * *

Sabrina was the first one to arrive in the room, fully dressed and ready to go. The others were undoubtedly getting everything together. She looked at her digital watch, which said that it was 3:35 A.M. The room was dark and quiet...almost too much so. However, it was best to leave under these conditions, in order to avoid any unwanted attention. During her stay here, she had been picking up up a lot of bad vibes. Especially from their beloved butler, Bastion. There was something about him that didn't feel right, but making an accusation without evidence wouldn't do any good. It didn't help that she had missed a day, thanks to over-exertion. All she could do was keep him from finding out anything important, which meant creating an invisible barrier to keep Bastion from listening in on their meeting. It wasn't hard, but it did take a lot of time and energy.

There were instances where she had to delete certain bits of information from his mind all together. Like when Ash stormed off, or when they first brought Lucas in to the mansion. There had been a split second when his human guise failed, and Bastion's bad vibes doubled in intensity. It was from that moment on that she knew that he could not be trusted. She had encountered plenty of shady people in her life, but the ones that irked her the most were Prima, Koga and Bastion. Were they up to the same thing? It seemed highly plausible, considering Koga and Prima's strange behavior. First, they were friends, then, they started fighting about Jasmine. And then they randomly go off somewhere, only to come back on better terms.

_There is definately more to this than meets the eye, and I **WILL **find out what! _she thought, her expression souring. If there was one thing Sabrina hated above all else, it was being left out of the loop. That was why she constantly trained her powers as a kid; people, unlike pokemon, couldn't be trusted.

Her thoughts were cut short by a surge of power that came from Latios's room. It lasted for a few seconds, and then vanished completely. Feeling paranoid, she ran a mental scan over the entire mansion, inside and out. The results revealed a shocking revelation: there were members of Team Rocket hiding in both the back and front yard, blocking off their escape. A total of twenty, with ten on each side. And Bastion was among them. Well, so much for avoiding unwanted attention! She called out to everyone mentally, telling them that they needed to hurry, and fast. In a matter of minutes, everyone was running down the stairs, as though their lives depended on it.

"What's going on, Sabrina?" Shay inquired, once she caught her breath. The psychic explained the situation as quickly as she could, without speaking gibberish. Everyone had twinges of anger in theirs, but only Ash and Pikachu remained unsurprised; it was as though they half-expected something like this. The duo exuded bitterness- so did Lucas, but to a smaller extent. It was Shay's bloodthirstiness that was a real shock; the girl's malice was enough to make the Saffron Gym Leader sick to her stomach.

"Well this is just great!" Prima shreiked. "This is _exactly _we need!" her words dripped with scathing sarcasm.

"Be quiet!" Sabrina snapped, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Complaining isn't going to get us out of here!"

"She raises a good point." Koga agreed sagely.

"So what do we do?" Shay inquired, with a faux innocence that suited her better.

"Sabrina could protect us with one of her barriers as we leave." Koga suggested calmly. Without Prima blocking her out, Sabrina could tell that neither of them were working with the Rockets. Well, that's one theory down the hole.

"No, that would never work." she answered darkly. "Once I plant my barrier, I can't move until it fades. And, even if I could, it would only last for five minutes on my own power. Using it after that would eat away at my life force. So no, I couldn't, Koga."

"Y-your l-lifeforce?" Lucas gasped in horror. A combined wave of sympathy came from everyone in the group, and though it didn't make her ill, it was still annoying.

"Now is not the time for this discussion!" she dismissed fiercely, as she pushed back a pang of discomfort. "We have members of Team Rocket out there, waiting for us to step outside! Someone come up with something, NOW!"

"Simple," Ash said mischievously. "we give them what they want." He paused. "Alright, we only have one shot at this, so..."

* * *

About Ten Minutes Later, In The Front Yard

* * *

"Just a few more minutes, and that Pikachu will be ours!" Selsie whispered in anticipation. "There's no stopping us now!" Bastion sighed. Yongsters got excited over the most trivial things. It wasn't like Pikachu would be their's anyway; Giovanni was the one who would reap the benefits for their labor. Still, this would definitely be an interesting challenge. Their target, Ash, had to be a tough opponent; Giovanni has, after all, targeted him personally. There was also Koga, Prima, Sabrina and two rookie trainers to worry about, as well. Koga and Prima undoubtedly had powerful pokemon because of their Elite Four status, and Sabrina was probably more powerful then both of them; the combination of having powers, and using powerful psychic pokemon would make the battle difficult. The rookies were an unknown factor, and, as such, had the potential to be dangerous. In short, they had to be careful. One false move, and it was back to square one. A sudden burst of light brought Bastion back to his senses.

"What in the hell?" A grunt gasped. "Sunlight?!"

"The sun isn't supposed to be out for another hour!" another one added in bewilderment. "How is this possible?" Indeed, the sun was rising at a much faster rate then it was supposed to, or so it appeared at first. As it progressed, it became apparent that the "sun" wasn't quite as bright as it normally was.

"A Sunny Orb!" Bastion breathed in surprise; he didn't expect them to be carrying any kind of orbs, seeing as they cost a lot of money and were difficult to find.

"Ly, they're here!" Selsie hissed, before jumping down from the tree they were both hiding in. "Get them!" she shrieked, causing all the other Rockets to vacate their hiding places. To his dismay, only Ash, Pikachu, Sabrina, and the older rookie were there. This meant that Koga, Prima and the little girl must have gone out the back.

"Well, if it isn't my _adoring_ fans!" Ash sneered, his tone harsh. "You guys really know how to make someone feel _important_." Ash and Sabrina summoned all eleven of their pokemon: Pikachu, Infernape, Staraptor, Tortera, Mr. Mime, Flotazel, Haunter, Alakazam, Hypno, Gallade and Jinx; the other boy called out a Charizard.

"So _glad _you feel that way!" Bastion replied with faux politeness. "Wouldn't want you to feel _unappreciated, _now would we?" His demeanor became serious, as he threw two poke balls in to the air. "The time has come! Larion! Ninetails! We have work to do!" A shiny Ninetails, followed by a normal Lairon, came out of their poke balls.

"Altaria! Wartortle! Zangoose! It's time to get your revenge!" Selsie cried, as she threw her three poke balls in to the air.

The grunts sent out an army that had a plethora of Skunktank, Scizor and Sneasel. There were also several Abomasnow and even a few Drapion added for good measure. Counting his and Selsie's pokemon, there were a total of twenty-five. The odds were definitely in their favor...

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, here is a list everyone's pokemon. Just wanted to get it out of the way now, BEFORE the massive chapter coming up... _**

**_Selsie's Pokemon: Altaria, Zangoose and Wartortle_**

**_Bastion's Pokemon: Ninetails and Larion_**

**_Pokemon used by grunts (front yard): Skunktank, Scizor, Sneasel, Abomasnow and Drapion. _**

**_Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Flotazel, Tortera, Mr. Mime, Infernape and Staraptor_**

**_Sabrina's Pokemon: Gallade, Haunter, Alakazam, Hypno and Jinx_**

**_Lt. Surge's Pokemon: Raichu, Manetric and Rotom_**

**_Pokemon used by grunts (back yard): Ariados, Ursaring, Houndoom_**

**_Koga's Pokemon: Ariados, Muk, Crobat and Venomoth_**

**_Prima's Pokemon: Glacion, Froslass, Slowbro and Snover _**

**_Shay's Pokemon: Bayleaf (borrowed from Ash)_**

**_Lucas's Pokemon: Charizard (borrowed from Ash)_**

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: First of all, thanks to all of you lovely readers and reviewers out there! The review count is up to 36 right now! Keep it coming! Sorry for the lateness, I've had a lot on my plate. Because of this, I had to break down my epic fight in to two chapters. Don't worry, after the next one, Ash and the others will be leaving Valma City! **_

_**Secondly, here are the results for the poll so far, (this includes the darkest hobbit's choices, as stated on his last review):**_

_**Which Pokemon would you pair Sabrina with? **_

_**Mewtwo, (the one and only!) : 9**_

_**Shaymin (yes, our little Shay!):6**_

_**Jirachi, (female) : 3**_

_**Mew (female): 3**_

_**Mew (male): 3**_

_**So far, Mewtwo is the top choice, but Shay isn't too far behind... Who will win? YOU tell ME! **_

_**~Lady Venamisa~**_

* * *

**Another Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Gary would be Ash's personal bitch! ;) Oh...and Paul and Misty would die in horrible ways...(insert evil laugh)**

* * *

Last Time On Pokemon Black: 

_"So glad you feel that way!" Bastion replied with false politeness. "Wouldn't want you to feel unappreciated, now would we?" His demeanor became serious, as he threw two poke balls in to the air. "The time has come! Larion! Ninetails! We have work to do!" A shiny Ninetails, followed by a normal Lairon, came out of their poke balls._

_"Altaria! Wartortle! Zangoose! It's time to get your revenge!" Selsie cried, as she threw her three poke balls in to the air._

_The grunts sent out an army that had a plethora of Skunktank, Scizor and Sneasel. There were also several Abomasnow and even a few Drapion added for good measure. Counting his and Selsie's pokemon, there were a total of twenty-five. The odds were definitely in their favor..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Unorthodox Methods (part one)**

* * *

"Alright, it's time to kick some Team Rocket ass!" Ash shouted, sounding as though they had done this before. "Torterra, stay on stand by! Mimey, get in to defense position three! Everyone else, get in there and use the attacks you think are best! Let's move!" Pikachu, Flotazel, Infernape and Staraptor instantly launched attacks against their nearest opponent. Interestingly enough, Torterra stayed where he was at, and Mimey got up on to his shell. The clown then used a combination of Barrier, Reflect, Safeguard and Light Screen to shield their comrades.

_Okay, Jynx, go after Altaria; Alakazam, use Miracle Eye! Gallade, Haunter, I want you to go after any Scizor and Sneasel you can; Alakazam, Hypno, take care of those Drapion and Skunktank once Miracle Eye is in effect!_

With murmers of obedience, Gallade and Jynx charged in to the battle, only a few seconds after Pikachu and the others did, while Jinx made its way over to Staraptor and Altaria. Once the woman-like pokemon explained her orders, Staraptor dutifully faced a near-by Skunktank instead.

"Yes, that's the way!" Ash cheered, as Pikachu used Double Team to avoid several Scizor. Alakazam's eyes glowed all colors of the rainbow as he shifted his gaze across the battle field. All of the opponents had their weak spots revealed, and now, psychic attacks would work on the Drapion, Skunktank and Sneasel. The trainer from Pallet turned his attention to Infernape and Flotazel, who were facing off against a few Abomasnow, several Scizor, and a very nasty Drapion. "Flotazel, avoid using water-based attacks! Keep getting in there with Slash and Sonicboom! Infernape, use moves like Flamethrower and Fire Spin!"

"You seem rather organized." Sabrina observed, as Jynx avoided a Dragon Pulse from Altaria. "I take it that you've been in a position like this before?"

"I was going to say the same for you!" Ash replied with a smirk. "You keep the enemy guessing by speaking mentally to them! Man, I wish I had that kind of power!" He looked over at Lucas, who had yet to issue a command to Charizard. "Don't just stand there! As his trainer, you have to tell Charizard what to do!" he snapped.

_Don't wish for what you don't understand, Ash... _she thought grimly, but rid herself of it only seconds later, as Jynx narrowly avoided getting caught in a Twister attack. _Keep attacking with Ice Beam and Ice Shard at intervals. You'll hit Altaria eventually! _

_Yes, mistress. _the Human Shape Pokemon replied dutifully, already preparing another Ice Shard attack.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" the Eon Pokemon apologized, obviously flustered. "Charizard, fly in the air and aid anyone who needs it with Flamethrower and Air Slash!" Charizard let out a mighty battle roar, and took to the skies.

"Ninetails, Larion, take out Torterra and Mr. Mime!" Bastion shouted. "I don't know what they're doing just lazing about, but we're not taking our chances!"

"Now, Mimey, use Psychic on Ninetails!" Ash commanded.

"Mr. MIIIIIIME! !" the clown cried. He used a powerful Psychic attack on the fox, effectively lifting it in to the air and slamming it in to the ground. The impact created a small crater; needless to say, Ninetails was knocked out.

"Damn!" the ex-butler cursed, calling back the fox. "Ninetails return! Larion, Gyro Ball on Mr. Mime, now!"

"Larion!" it shouted, before releasing a ball of silver energy from its mouth. The attack missed, hitting Torterra's tree instead.

"Torterra!" the giant turtle cried out in pain. Before Ash could ask about his condition, Torterra, shook it off, and looked ready to battle once more. The tree was damaged, but not badly enough to worry about.

_Hmm, what now? _Ash thought, as Bastion ordered Larion to charge at Torterra with a Zen Headbutt. _Torterra's Earthquake would hit almost all of my other pokemon, too, and Earth Power can be pretty random times...Since it is a steel type, grass moves won't do much..._

"Mimey, use Protect!" Ash resolved. Mimey wordlessly did as he was told. Larion's attack was negated by the shield; the end result led to it being knocked back. Still, the Armor Pokemon looked poised and ready to fight. And, to make matters worse, Bastion seemed to have this smug look upon his face; as though he knew something Ash didn't. Sabrina, meanwhile, had her own issues to deal with. During the fight, Alakazam had been hit with a nasty Night Slash from two Skunktank, and Haunter seemed to be having trouble with a particularly difficult Scizor.

"Haunter, use Curse! Hypno use Recover on Alakazam!" Sabrina shouted, forgetting to speak telepathically with them. This free-for-all was the most complex thing she had ever dealt with. Gym battles and double battles were alright, but how were they supposed to win in a situation like this? She looked around the battle field, noting that Ash and his pokemon were having difficulties, as well. Because there was no telepathic link between them, Ash couldn't shift his attention to every member of his team at the same time. Right now, he focused on Torterra and Mr. Mime, who were facing a powerful Larion. Most of the other pokemon seemed to be doing okay, but Pikachu was still facing those Scizor, and not doing a good job of fighting them off. Before she could let Ash know, Sabrina suddenly shifted her attention to Jynx

"Jynx!" the human-like pokemon cried out, as she was blasted by a Dragon Breath. Luckily, she wasn't paralyzed

_Don't give in! _Sabrina said, using her mental voice once more. _Jinx, Altaria may be up in the air, but just one hit with Ice Beam should ground it! _

_Yes, my lady!_ she answered back, blasting it with a beam of icy white that grazed its wing.

_You've got the advantage now! Use Ice Shard! _

Jinx rapidly shot many beautiful shards of ice at the bird-dragon. Unfortunately, not one of them hit their mark; That bird was just too damn fast!

"Charizard, use Flamethrower on any opponents you find!" Lucas ordered, with just a hint of awkwardness in his aura. Charzard roared, and shot one at Larion, just as it attempted to use Earthquake on Torterra and Mimey. Alakazam quickly polished off several Skunktank; now that Miracle Eye was in effect, Psychic was a super-effective move on the skunks. The battle had just begun, and already things were getting off to a decent start. Both Ash and Sabrina focused solely on the battles taking place in front and around them, and, with the help of Lucas's Charizard, things seemed like they were going to be over with all too quickly. What both sides failed to notice was that Selsie wasn't taking charge of her pokemon at all. In fact, the young Rocket grunt was almost nowhere to be found...

"Thanks for the save, Charizard!" Ash thanked, smiling just a little. Charizard inclined his head in a nod, let out a loud roar, and darted off to aid Staraptor, who was faced with the challenge of fighting three Abomasnow on her own.

"This isn't over, boy!" Bastion shouted, as he returned his Larion. "We will have that Pikachu," he said, with a sinister air, and pulled out a small hand gun. "one way, or another!" Ash glared at the elderly man with cold, dark eyes.

"It isn't wise to play with guns," he said, as Mimey instinctively flung Bastion with a Psychic attack. The former butler let out a groan, as his back slammed against a near by tree. The corners of Ash's lips lifted in to a knowing smirk. "especially around Mimey. He really _**hates **_them."

"Mime, Mime!" the mime spoke, his tone dripping with anger. Most likely, it was a threat.

"Go ahead, laugh while you can!" Bastion snarled, before wincing in pain. The old man shifted his gaze to the left, where Pikachu was being overwhelmed by the Scizor. Out of nowhere, a loud bang resounded though the air, and in a flash of smoke, the rodent was trapped in a strange, black sphere. "Ah, it seems as though Selsie has put the second phase of our plan in to action." he added with a sinister, almost _gleeful _gleam in his eye. Ash looked on in horror as the black sphere hovered up to the roof. Ash watched as Selsie jumped off of the roof, with Pikachu in tow. She quickly activated her jet pack, and floated for a moment in the air. The rodent tried to free himself with a Thundershock, but to no avail. Selsie laughed as she flew off with Pikachu, who was desperately trying to free itself. Thinking on his feet, Ash ran to Lucas, who had been watching the whole thing. As this happened, Bastion went for the hand gun, only to be stopped by Mimey, who had an almost evil expression on his little clowny face.

"Lucas, we're going after Pikachu!" Ash said, as Mimey knocked out Bastion with a small Shadow Ball. Lucas nodded, but had a puzzled look upon his face.

"Alright, but how?" he inquired. "It's not like I can-"

"Call Charizard down here. I'm sure he will be able to take us both!" Ash interrupted, as though it were obvious. Ignoring the trainer's rudeness, Lucas obliged. In a matter of seconds, Charizard flew down, next to them.

"Charizard, we need to go after Selsie! Can you help us chase her?" Lucas asked, finally playing the part of a trainer. The dragon snarled at the Rocket's retreating figure, and allowed Ash to climb upon his back. After hovering a couple feet in to the air, Charizard then grabbed Lucas with his small arms, and held on to him close. As the trio took off in to the air, Ash looked down at Mimey and Torterra.

"Mimey, code Seven-R!" the raven shouted, in a commanding voice.

"MR. MIME!" Mimey responded, saluting Ash. Satisfied, Ash looked straight ahead, and they set off in pursuit of Pikachu.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Backyard, Shortly After The Sunny Orb Was Used...**

* * *

As soon as the Orb was used, everyone was blinded by a flash of brilliant sunlight, that had just come out of nowhere. Once a few moments had passed, Koga, Prima and Shay quickly found out that they had not been alone in the back yard. Indeed, they were greeted to the unwelcome site of at least twenty or more Rocket grunts. And, to make matters worse, a traitor stood among the grunts. A tall, blond man, dressed in clothes from his days in the military. This man was once a proud, powerful gym leader, until it was revealed that he was a member of Kanto's only organized crime syndicate. Eventually, he had no choice but to escape the clutches of the law, and abandon his job. And now, after six years, he had returned...

"Surge!" Prima yelled, glaring at him coldly. "You dare show your face to us, after all that you have done?" The ex-lieutenant looked Prima up and down, before sneering at her.

"Well, if it isn't the Ice Bitch!" he taunted. "I see you _still _have that icicle rammed up your ass!"

"And I see that you have yet to learn any manners, _lieutenant._" Koga shot back, before Prima could strike back. " Don't forget, you are an unwelcome guest."

"Oh, and if it isn't her little knight in shining armor!" Surge continued, earning a few leers and jeers. "Still pretending to be a ninja, old man?"

"Your biggest strength has always been in your obnoxious attitude," the poison master said, with an air of indifference. "but, has your battle style improved at all? Muk, the time for battle has come!" he added, as he summoned the Sludge Pokemon. Lt. Surge smirked to himself, before reaching for one of his own poke balls.

"Alright, let's teach the old man a lesson! Come out, Rotom!" The Plasma Pokemon made its appearance, in its regular form. The grunts sent out an army of Ariados, Houndoom and Ursaring.

"Okay, no more fooling around!" Prima yelled, as she sent out all four of her pokemon. "Snover, Froslass, Slowbro and Glacion, come on out!" Seeing their massive numbers, Koga called out his other pokemon. Surge did the same, with a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

"You guys don't have enough pokemon to take us on! There's no way you can win!" Koga seemed unfazed by this outburst.

"Gloating before a battle is a sign of bad luck, Jacob." Koga lectured flatly. "Our numbers may be small, but Prima and I are members of the Elite Four. Do not underestimate us, or you will live to regret it!"

Shay could sense their mutual hatred, which only made her's even harder to control. She wanted to tear each and every one of those Rockets apart, and it was taking everything within her to hold back; these were the low levels. Revealing her true self at this time would probably bring about plenty of unavoidable problems that would make revenge impossible. So instead, she sent out Bayleaf, who was enthusiastic and ready for battle.

"Bayleaf, we're at a major disadvantage, so use whatever protective moves you can!" she commanded, sounding like a competent pokemon trainer. "Keep everyone safe!" she added, tightening her grip on the bag of seeds that Ash had given her.

"Bay!" the dinosaur cried, as she quickly used Light Screen, and followed it up with Safeguard and Reflect. Shay could feel the energy from all three envelop them, as well as Koga and Prima's pokemon.

"Good luck, you guys! Bayleaf and I have you covered! Kick their butts!"

"Let's get this party started!" Surge shouted. "I've been itching for a good battle!"

* * *

**With Ash, Lucas and Charizard...**

* * *

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Ash shouted, as Selsie and Pikachu seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them. "Go faster Charizard!" With a mighty roar, the dragon picked up a little more speed. "That's it, keep going!" With a sense of great dread, Lucas's gaze shifted downward. Being dangled hundreds of feet in the air, in Charizard's scrawny arms, wasn't exactly comfortable. If the dragon lost its grip for even one millisecond, he would have no choice but to reveal his true identity in front of many Team Rocket members. If that were to happen, it would be many times more difficult to rescue Latias, without getting captured as well. As Charizard raced toward Selsie, there was a split second that his grip loosened just the tiniest bit. In that one moment, Lucas had a sudden flashback of his crash landing in Valma Forest. He remembered agonizing pain, bones breaking, and feelings of desperation and helplessness. Needless to say, the last thing he wanted was to have a repeat of that rather nasty incident...

"Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as they raced onward. There was a brief surge of desperation coming from Ash, but it faded just as quickly as it came. Instead, it shifted in to complete and total focus.

* * *

_**A/N: Once again, here is the list of pokemon used in this chapter: **_

_**Selsie's Pokemon: Altaria, Zangoose and Wartortle**_

_**Bastion's Pokemon: Ninetails and Larion**_

_**Pokemon used by grunts (front yard): Skunktank, Scizor, Sneasel, Abomasnow and Drapion. **_

_**Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Flotazel, Torterra, Mr. Mime, Infernape and Staraptor**_

_**Sabrina's Pokemon: Gallade, Haunter, Alakazam, Hypno and Jynx**_

_**Lt. Surge's Pokemon: Raichu, Manetric, Luxray and Rotom**_

_**Pokemon used by grunts (back yard): Ariados, Ursaring, Houndoom, **_

_**Koga's Pokemon: Ariados, Muk, Crobat and Venomoth**_

_**Prima's Pokemon: Glacion, Froslass, Slowbro and Snover **_

_**Shay's Pokemon: Bayleaf (borrowed from Ash)**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**_A/N: It's that time again! Woohoo! Another chapter of Chaos Black is ready for reading!_**

**_For my first order of business, I regretfully announce that my old beta, Erika, has become far too busy to edit this fic. Erika, if you are still reading, I appreciate all the hard work you did! In her place, I have my good friend Revy, who is also beta-reading my other Pokémon fic, Festival of Titans._**

**_Secondly, thanks to all my readers for making this story as popular as it is. I hope to get this story within the 50 review range. Whoever gets it to the 50th review gets to ask for a customized fic._**

**_The poll is the same as last time, so I am not going to post the results here. Mewtwo seems to be in the lead, but there is still time! Who will Sabrina be with in part two? YOU TELL ME!_**

**_~Lady Venamisa~_**

* * *

Last Time On Pokémon Black: 

_"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Ash shouted, as Selsie and Pikachu seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them. "Go faster Charizard!" With a mighty roar, the dragon picked up a little more speed. "That's it, keep going!" With a sense of great dread, Lucas's gaze shifted downward. Being dangled hundreds of feet in the air, in Charizard's scrawny arms, wasn't exactly comfortable. If the dragon lost its grip for even one millisecond, he would have no choice but to reveal his true identity in front of many Team Rocket members. If that were to happen, it would be many times more difficult to rescue Latias, without getting captured as well. As Charizard raced toward Selsie, there was a split second that his grip loosened just the tiniest bit. In that one moment, Lucas had a sudden flashback of his crash landing in Valma Forest. He remembered agonizing pain, bones breaking, and feelings of desperation and helplessness. Needless to say, the last thing he wanted was to have a repeat of that rather nasty incident..._

_"Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as they raced onward. There was a brief surge of desperation coming from Ash, but it faded just as quickly as it came. Instead, it shifted in to complete and total focus._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Unorthodox Methods, (Part Two)**

* * *

"Charizard, we're almost there! You can do it!" Ash encouraged. The dragon-like Pokémon roared in agreement, before continuing to chase after Selsie and Pikachu. Just as they started to catch up, the Rocket grunt pulled out a bulkier version of a hand gun, and shot at them. However, instead of bullets, there were dozens and dozens of mini-Zap cannons. Latios's stomach lurched, as Charizard instinctively veered to the left. With a biting laugh, Selsie sped off, out of sight.

"Shit!" the raven cursed, as the balls of lightning came hurling at them again. "Charizard, go up!" Lucas gasped as one of them got so close to his ear that he could feel a small, static shock. "Now right!" As Ash gave out commands to dodge the Zap Cannons, Lucas felt Charizard's grip slip several times. And with each of those times, came the fear of falling. It wasn't until they were forced to pull a loop-de-loop that the flame Pokémon's hold of him was broken. As he plummeted farther and farther down, his vision began to fade to black. The last thing he saw was Ash and Charizard diving down to save him, with many Zap Cannons following them. Just as he slipped in to the darkness something grabbed a hold of him, and there was a loud, high pitched screech...

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Front Yard...**

* * *

The moment Ash left, Sabrina had attempted to take charge of the situation. After all, even her Alakazam, with his amazing IQ, needed at least a little guidance in battle. The mere thought of it stressed her out further. Upon issuing her first command to Mimey, however, it became apparent that her service wasn't required; the clown merely ignored her and looked out in to the battle field, glowing a brilliant, bright blue. In an instant, Flotazel, Infernape and Staraptor doubled their efforts and started going after whatever opponent they could find. Infernape found himself faced with the Scizor Pikachu had been fighting, while Flotazel and Staraptor faced off against several Abomasnow. Without any effort at all, she could hear Mimey's mental voice as he commanded the others, sounding just like a Pokémon trainer.

**_Flotazel, you're at a disadvantage, so attack their feet with Sonic Boom! Staraptor, use Tailwind to speed the three of you up, and then hit any stumbling Abomasnow with Close Combat! Infernape, be careful! Those Scizor can be pretty dangerous! Don't use moves like Close Combat and Flareblitz- they tend to make you vulnerable. Keep up with the fire-based attacks, throw in a few Rock Smashes, and don't let them hit you! _**

Sabrina watched as each order was carried out without a fault. It was rather surprising, to say the least. Most Mr. Mime are very dimwitted, second only to Slowpoke and Slowbro; never, in all her years of study on psychic Pokémon, had she heard of something like this happening. It was statistically impossible!

_**Hey, Sabrina, focus on helping your comrades!**_ Mimey said, just as Infernape dodged a Gunk Shot attack, and countered with a Mega Kick. This resulted in one of the Skunktank being kicked in to another; both were knocked out cold. **_I have everything else under control._** Realizing that he was right, the gym leader nodded and turned focus back on her Pokémon. She was pleased to see that they were holding their own nicely. Most notably, Jinx had finally managed to hit Altaria's right wing with an Ice Beam.

_**Now finish it off with a Lovely Kiss!**_

**_Right!_** Jynx answered. She blew a kiss at Altaria, which manifested in to several pink hearts. The hearts circled the cloud-bird's head, before dissipating around it. In a matter of seconds, it was asleep. Jinx smiled weakly, before fainting.

"You did a good job, Jynx." Sabrina spoke placidly, as she sent the Human Shape Pokémon back to her Poké Ball, via telepathy. "You've earned a rest." In spite of this small victory, the battle was far from over. Gallade, Alakazam, Hypno and Haunter were far from finished, as were Ash's Pokémon. She watched as they continued to battle, but her attention soon lingered to the Rocket grunts, who seemed to be really focused on their watches, for some reason. Now why weren't they paying attention to the battle? Didn't they care if they were defeated or not?

**_Those watches somehow control their Pokémon._** Mimey explained, his tone sharper then before. _**It's a way of dealing with the complexities of multiple battles such as this.**_ _**Okay,**_ He then turned his attention back to the battle. **_I know you guys are getting tired, so I'm going to use Recover on all of you from afar!_** He looked at Sabrina. **_Is it okay if I do it for your Pokémon, too? They look tired._**

**_Of course, Mimey. But what about you? Surely it will take a lot out of you, right?_** Sabrina implored, worried that he was trying to do too much. Mimey merely smiled and held out his large, clownish hand. In a matter of seconds, a plastic bag filled with "Assorted Seeds" appeared. The bag shimmered a bright blue, before going in to Torterra's tree. Once they were put there, he closed his eyes, and started chewing on something.

**_Don't worry about me! Ash packs these sorts of things, just in case. I have enough Reviver Seeds to keep me going for a while._** Mimey assured her warmly. With a new found burst of energy, he used Recover on Staraptor, Infernape and Flotazel one at a time, before using it on Hypno, Haunter, Gallade and Alakazam. He even healed Jynx, (if her pokeball glowing blue was any indication). Sabrina wondered if she should call her out, but decided against it; if things did get bad she wanted at least one Pokémon on reserve.

As the battle continued, she became more and more impressed with this particular Mr. Mime. Not only did he seem to posses unique battle smarts, but the constant use of Recovery and Reviver Seeds turned out to be a perfect strategy. The battle quickly became a lot less confusing; there wasn't much to do but oversee her Pokémon's choice of moves against the enemy. Never the less, her curiosity about Ash and his Pokémon was growing much stronger.

* * *

**In The Back Yard...**

* * *

Shay watched, as complete and total chaos overtook the yard. In a matter of minutes, Prima was starting to become overwhelmed by the larger numbers of their enemy; Shay could feel panic festering deep inside the ice trainer. She was obviously unsure about how to deal with a group of Rockets this large. And yet, there was a fire inside her as well. It was almost as if part of her enjoyed the challenge.

"Froslass, use Double Team until your evasion stops going up!" she instructed fiercely. "Slowbro, prepare a massive Surf attack, but don't release it until I say so! Glacion, use Icy Wind across the whole field, without harming your partners! Snover, use Powder Snow, but avoid hurting the others!"

"Venomoth, Muk and Crobat, defend Prima's Pokémon!" the ninja said, upon noticing Prima's predicament. He then turned to Surge, his aura radiating pure disgust. "Ariados, use Agility!" Ariados immediately complied.

"You're hopeless, old man!" Surge said with a wicked smirk. "I could take you out with all of 'em at once, but that wouldn't be any fun..." he added, after a moment's pause. "Raichu, you're first! Use Agility as well!"

"Rai!" the mouse growled, stepping in to the battle ground. Koga remained calm as Surge's first choice mimicked his Ariados.

"Ariados, use Scary Face to slow down Raichu, and follow it up with a Poison Sting!" he commanded with an air of ease; it was as though he didn't care that both he and Prima were outnumbered. Ariados's backside glowed, sending shivers down Raichu's side; Raichu then dodged the oncoming threads of spider silk, as well as the Poison Sting. Surge had Raichu follow up with a powerful Thunder attack, but Ariados managed to dodge that with another burst of Agility. Things on their end looked fairly even, in spite of Surge's numerical advantage; Ariados was apparently at a much higher level. The same could not be said for Prima, however.

The complex battle situation was really overwhelming her; the enemy's Ariados were too fast, the Ursaring seemed to have herculean strength, and the Houndoom had the elemental advantage over most of her Pokémon. These opponents were obviously at the top of their game, and with the grunts controlling them without uttering commands, it was a lot tougher to attempt to counter. Worst of all was the sheer mass of numbers. With the addition of Muk, Crobat and Venomoth, it was still seven Pokémon against roughly twenty-five. Waves of panic were starting to consume the infamous "Ice Queen".

_I should be doing something_! Shay thought fiercely, as Bayleaf continued to refresh the Safeguards, Reflects and Light Screens every five turns. No matter how talented they were, Koga and Prima had no chance of winning on their own. If they had more Pokémon, like Ash and Sabrina, then maybe it would be a different story. Koga's fight against Surge was taking a second and much needed mind from the larger battle; in spite of their willingness to obey Prima, it was quite clear that she lacked his ability to remain calm in harsh times. If she kept this pattern up, it would mean a victory for Team Rocket. And that was something the hedgehog simply wouldn't allow.

Taking in a deep breath, Shay closed her eyes. She focused on the energy within herself, before releasing it in several, small threads, no thicker than an Ariados's silk. The threads shimmered in the darkness before wrapping themselves around Prima. Once the connection was made, Shay thought of words like "clarity" and "insight". This process continued for several minutes, before the threads shone a bright green and absorbed in to her skin. Smiling to herself, Shay opened her eyes.

The change occurred in a matter of seconds; the ice-trainer's turmoil literally vanished. She was now a lot more focused, determined, and overall relaxed. After about five minutes of watching her Pokémon struggle, she got a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Alright, Froslass, Snover, use Blizzard!" she commanded, in a calm tone that almost matched Koga's. "Slowbro, Surf!" The three Blizzard attacks masked the dwindling power of Ash's Sunny Orb, and covered the entire back yard in a couple centimeters of ice and snow. The sky became cloudy and dark. Several of the enemy's Pokémon were frozen solid, evening the odds a little. Fortunately for Koga, Surge's Rotom, Manectric and Luxray were among them. Then, to add insult to injury, Slowbro's Surf attack knocked back the foes who were not frozen. Almost all of the twenty-five had to be returned, while others were damaged. The hardest hit, of course, were the Houndoom. It was only because of Bayleef's constant protection that Ariados, Muk, Crobat, and the others were left unharmed.

"Well done, Prima!" Koga stated. In spite of his serious nature, Shay detected a hint of adoration in his voice. It faded just as quickly as it appeared, as he looked back at Surge. "It looks as though you will have to give me a fair fight after all, Jacob."

"Oh shut up, old man!" he snarled, before returning his three, frozen Pokémon. " Raichu, use Thunder on Ariados!"

"Rai Rai!" the mouse growled. Closing his eyes tightly, the Raichu released a large burst of lightning at Ariados. It hit the garish spider full force, but the effects of it were minimal thanks to the power of Light Screen and Safeguard.

"Don't let him beat you, ninja!" Prima called out, with a small smirk. "That's my job!" Koga merely nodded, and Shay sensed a deep closeness between the two.

_Celebi was right!_ Shay thought to herself, as she fed Bayleaf another Reviver Seed. Without realizing it, her right hand went toward one of the Poké Balls attached to her belt. _Humans do have their moments._

* * *

**With Ash and Lucas...**

* * *

At first, there was nothingness. Complete darkness, devoid of even the faintest star. And then, there were flames. Huge, red-hot flames. He could smell the acrid smoke, hear the crackling, and feel the intense heat warm his flesh...

* * *

The hotness quickly faded, as he felt a cool breeze caress his skin. Tentatively opening his eyes, Lucas realized that he was riding on Charizard's back. He had a sudden flashback of falling, and gasped.

But how? I should be dead by now! The Eon Pokémon thought, as he looked from side to side, moving as he did so.

"You really need to stay still." a familiar voice said from behind him. "If you keep moving like that, you could fall again, and we might not be fast enough to catch you." Lucas's insides squirmed, as he realized who was behind him. He could feel Ash's body just barely up against his.

"Y-you saved me?" he questioned, feeling rather uncomfortable. Ash sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, it was ether that, or let you die." he spoke tiredly. "You fell from at least fifty feet in the air, and you didn't go back to your true form." There was no hint of awkwardness in his tone; it was as though he were completely oblivious to Latios's discomfort. And, perhaps he was. Ash didn't seem to be the type of person who thought about these things.

"Thank you." he said, but got no response back. There was a long silence for nearly the rest of the way, and was only broken when Ash chuckled darkly.

"I'm betting that Selsie will be out of our hair for quite some time." he said, undoubtedly smirking. "It looks like Prima lost our little bet!" A small smile spread across Lucas's face, as he recalled Ash's brilliant plan.

**~Flashback~**

Lucas rushed down the stairs upon hearing Sabrina's mental outcry. As the others joined them, it became apparent that something had gone wrong.

"What's going on, Sabrina?" Shay inquired, after catching her breath. Feelings of bitterness ate at him, but it was nothing compared to Ash and Pikachu's. What really caught both he and Sabrina off guard, however, was the bloodthirsty malice coming off of Shay; even Lugia himself would feel sick at it.

"Well this is just great!" Prima shrieked. "This is exactly what we need!"

"Be quiet!" Sabrina snapped, obviously annoyed. "Complaining isn't going to get us out of here!"

"She raises a good point." Koga agreed sagely, not allowing his dark emotions to get the better of him.

"So, what do we do?" Shay inquired, reverting back to her mask of innocence.

"Sabrina could protect us as we leave." Koga suggested evenly. Sabrina paused, as though trying to figure something out, before answering.

"No, that would never work. Once I plant my barrier, I can't move until it fades. And, even if I could, it would last for five minutes on my own power. Using it after that would eat away at my life force." As she explained her situation, Latios felt sick to his stomach.

"Y-your l-life force?" he gasped, the horror of it not lost upon him. Waves of sympathy came from everyone in the group, but none of them- not even Shay- could grasp how terrible that really was. No wonder Sabrina had been weak along with him! She must have held that barrier for at least ten or twelve minutes. If it had been any longer, she could have died...

"Now is not the time for this discussion!" Sabrina dismissed fiercely, pushing back a pang of discomfort. "We have members of Team Rocket out there, waiting for us to step outside! Someone come up with something, NOW!"

"Simple," Ash said mischievously. "We give them what they want." he paused, and became serious. "Alright, we only have one chance at this, so..." he fished around in his pocket, and pulled out a Poké Ball, before glancing at his rodent friend. "Pikachu, I want you to put everything you have in to a Substitute, and go in to your Poké Ball." Pikachu looked at Ash with terror in his eyes, but did as he was instructed to. As Pikachu concentrated, a second Pikachu appeared. The first Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu, return!" the raven said, his tone grim. "Alright, now, I want all of you to play your parts well. We're going to fight them head on," he shifted his gaze over to Latios. "and I am going to put the fake Pikachu in a situation where he can be snatched up. You and I will fly away on Charizard, give chase, but fail to catch them."

"Okay, but why?" Latios asked, not really sure why this was necessary. Ash turned away from them; it was small, but a bit of nervousness was in his aura.

"We won't have to worry about them if they think they got what they wanted." he explained, as though it were obvious. There was a moment of silence, as everyone pondered this.

"It's never going to work." Prima said. "They're not stupid enough to fall for this!" Ash looked back at her, with a bit of playfulness twinkling in his eyes.

"Care to make a little wager on that?" he asked, brimming with confidence.

"And what would that be?" she inquired. Ash pondered it for a moment.

"If I win, you have to do all the cooking and cleaning for three weeks- not counting days we spend in towns."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll accept the offer you and Koga made to me." Prima smirked, and held out her hand.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Ketchem!" Ash shook her hand, matching her expression.

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

Lucas's discomfort was still there, but, the Eon Pokémon marveled at Ash's cleverness. His earlier assessment about Ash had been right. Perhaps Shay's reliance on him wasn't unfounded, after all. Hopefully, their travels would be a bit easier, now that Team Rocket was out of the way.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, I know that most of this chapter focused on the battle in the back yard, but I wanted to bring a little focus on Prima and Koga- They are going to be very important characters in this fic. Also, you readers now know the method Shay uses to control others._**

**_My beta, Revu, wondered why Pikachu didn't go against Ash's wishes. I'll get around to explaining at some point.  
_**

**_Oh, and I do realize that I made Mimey seem much too powerful, or, rather, far too humanized, but I plan on correcting that assumption next chapter. Remember, if you want a say in who Sabrina is with in the second part, please go to my profile and vote on the poll. _**

**_O.O I just realized that I need 10 reviews right now...remember the 50th reviewer gets a special, customized story! _**

**_~Lady Venamisa_**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Yes, I'm not dead, lol! Sorry for my lack of updates, but I've been really busy. Right now, I'm stuck using the library computers because my old one is broken T^T. I'm not quitting on ether of my fics, promise! **

**Thanks to all of you lovely readers out there! We're close to the 50 mark. KEEP IT UP! :)**

**Mewtwo: 12 votes**

**Shay: 11 votes**

**Mew (male): 6 votes**

**Mew (female): 6 votes**

**Jirachi (female): 6 votes**

**There's pleanty of time to vote, but so far, Mewtwo will wind up with Sabrina in part 2. Keep voting :D **

**This chapter focuses on the personalities of Ash's Pokemon, especially Mimey and Pikachu. The stage will be set for the appearance of more legendaries. As to who they are, you'll have to see... **

***yes, I know his name is Butch, but I'm going with the running gag that nobody gets his name right. **

**~Lady Venamisa~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Cool Blue  
**

**

* * *

**

Blue. Light blue. Cool, psychic blue. The color enveloped Mimey, as the power started to consume him. Delia- his Delia- was lying on the grass, bruised and broken. These sick, evil people had gone out of their way to hurt her. In order to get at Ash, no less. In the background, he could hear the boy's scream, though it was muffled by the whirling of power that surrounded him. Mimey felt great, dark pleasure, as he beat upon a the so-called Rocket Executive. What had Cassidy called him? *Botch? Yeah, something like that. This whole scene was pure, unadulterated, chaos. A world of fire, pain and anguish, so unlike the place he'd lived in these past five years. He blasted the bad man away with a poweful combination of Energy Ball and Psychic.

This resulted explosion propelled Botch back, just short of smashing in to the remains of the poke'mart. The clown charged at him savagely. The Rocket's left leg was bent in an odd angle, and blood ran down a cut just above his head. He picked up a gun and attempted to shoot, but Mimey's Psychic flung the weapon out of his hand. The force of the attack snapped Botch's wrist in a fraction of a second. The bastard screamed in agony.

"Might as well make one match the other!" he screamed, well aware that only the pokemon could understand him. It didn't matter anyway. Ash's former pokemon were too busy devistating the hell out of Pallet. Gary had defeated the executives's pokemon, and now Botch had no way of defending himself. Psychic was used to break the other wrist, which brought out another, lovely cry of pain.

"Yeah, how do you like that, asshole? Not so fun when YOU'RE the one being beaten up on, eh?" After the wrist came the other leg, so that the man before him was unable to attempt body, utterly broken. Each time Mimey attacked the man, the better he felt. And yet, it wasn't enough...not even close. This nasty little puke had invaded Mimey's territory, attacked his kin, and now, there would be hell to pay.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU**!" Mimey bellowed at the top of his lungs. The man's eyes widened in horror, as Mimey slowly lifted him in the air, via Confusion attack.

"Oh please! God! Make it stop!" Botch begged and cried. "Please, no more! I'm sorry!"

Mimey let out a long, bitter laugh. That bastard thought he could pray to God, and everything would be okay? HELL NO! In this moment, Mimey was the only one who would decide the Rocket's fate. Gleefully, the clown rammed the man through a near-by pole. He watched the man gurgle and bleed, until he moved no more. It felt...incredible! Truly and utterly wonderful! There was a unique thrill behind killing the source of one's hatred. It was almost like playing God.

"Delia! Hang on, just a little more!" Oak's desperation pierced Mimey's thoughts like an arrow, and the thrill died as his Delia's health started to further decline. Both he and Ash rushed to Delia's side. He tried to use Recover on her, and managed to erase many of the cuts and bruises, but the damage done from Bulbasaur's Poison Powder was irreversible at this point.

_I-I can't do anything!  
_

Mimey thought, as tears blurred his vision and streamed down his face.

"Mom, mom!" Ash bawled, literally flinging himself on her body. "You can't die! Mom! You just can't!"

"Delia, please wake up! Please!" he too, started to sob. Pikachu cried along with Ash. Mimey barely registered the waves of guilt and fear that exuded from Pikachu.

If this had been a movie, their voices and tears would have been enough to keep Delia alive. The fire engulfing the forest would have been put out already, and the pokemon would turn against the ones who were currently controlling them. And Delia would cured through the power of love. Unfortunately, real life doesn't work like that.

Her breaths became more ragged, and her condition kept getting worse. She didn't wake up, not even to say good bye. Delia Ketchem, a devoted mother and wonderful friend, had died there. Just as Gary had. Ash got off of his mother's corpse, and seemed to break under the strain.

They didn't have time to mourn her, however. Cassidy started shooting at them again, while the grunts ran off with whatever pokemon and goods they could find. Mimey could sense her need for revenge, which was being dulled by despair; her shots were terrible, due to her excessive crying and trembling. Mimey hadn't even realized that the Rockets were human enough to feel emotion, but it didn't matter. The bitch had helped her partner beat down on Delia. The more she suffered, the better. By her side stood Sceptile, Ash's second strongest pokemon, (the first being Pikachu). The grass lizard looked tough, mean and...hungry.

"S-Sceptile, attack them!" she commanded, after she emptied the gun without hurting anyone. Sceptile got in front of Cassidy, and snarled rabidly. He frothed at the mouth, black eyes shifting to bright red.

Oh. Fucking. Hell.

* * *

"Mimey! Earth to Mimey!" Staraptor called out, in her shrill voice. The bird flew down from a tree, and sat next to him. "You okay?" Mimey broke out of his thoughts, and forced his trademark goofy grin.

"Yep! Just peachy-keen!" Staraptor didn't look convinced.

"Mimey...we're a team, you know?"

Oh yes, he knew. For the past three years, they had traveled together. Each pokemon played a vital part of their group. Mimey's role was two-fold. While Ash was still in command, Mimey would be the psychic element to his type-sound team. His specialties were a good defense and decent special attacks. When something happened and Ash needed to abandon the others, (usually something to do with Pikachu and/or Team Rocket), Mimey would take control of the other pokemon, and make sure everyone knew what to do. It annoyed him greatly, to be honest. Pokemon work better in battle with the guidance of a trainer. Save the legendaries, maybe. The reason wild pokemon lose out to trainers is because the stress of battle can be too much to handle. Even Alakazam, with his infamous IQ of 5000, couldn't function properly without commands. Needless to say, Mimey didn't walk away from such occurrences unscathed.

A few days ago, after the battle against Team Rocket ended, Mimey had fainted from exhaustion. It wasn't just stress compounded with battling, ether. Something felt horribly wrong. Like something wanted to claw its way out of his body. The next day, he woke up and felt horribly weak. Today things finally felt normal. Well, almost. That clawing feeling had gone away, but the clown felt as though he had changed somehow. Leveled up, perhaps? Nah, that wasn't it. Whatever the cause, it would make itself known in time. Until then, he figured that there was no sense in worrying about it.

"Thank you, Star. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." he answered placidly. Staraptor pecked his cheek affectionately.

"Are you going to hang out with the rest of us tonight?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"You didn't say no~!"

"I didn't say yes, ether!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" Staraptor pouted and flew off. Mimey chuckled at her antics, and watched as she landed by Pikachu, Infernape and the rest of Ash's pokemon. They were watching Ash teach Shay and Lucas how to be a trainer. Sabrina was resting underneath an oak tree, while Koga and Prima held their own battle. So far, they were evenly matched.

Pikachu spent his time glaring at Koga, Prima and Shay. Ether the mouse was extra paranoid, or there was something they had done to earn his ire. It was most likely the first option, but when it came to Ash, all of them were a bit overprotective. They had seen how hard life had been since the ordeal in Pallet Town. In fact, Glicisor's departure, (he was released in to the wild for his own safety), and Mimey's integration in to the group was made difficult because of it. It didn't matter that Mimey was hurting over Delia's death; he still had to earn their trust. The hardest one to win over was Pikachu, who felt Ash's pain and suffering as if it were his own.

And yet, Pikachu wasn't stupid. Nor was he weak. There was something about the rodent that resembled Ash, but it was faint and impossible to pinpoint. And, while Mimey could command the pokemon, he didn't have the street smarts that Pikachu did. A feeling of curiosity nagged at Mimey.

_I think Pikachu knows something about those people that we don't. __Perhaps tonight would be a good time to bring this up._

Mimey thought this while paying attention to Shay and Lucas's efforts. Bayleaf and Shay worked almost perfectly together. So far, they had managed to defeat and capture their first pokemon. Charizard and Lucas were just as effective. It seemed that the remainder of Ash's old pokemon were perfectly happy with their new trainers.

"Great job, guys!" Ash congratulated after they finished. "I think you'll make great trainers in no time!"

"Yay!" Shay for joy. Shay squealed and hugged Bayleaf.

"We did it!" she cheered. "We did it, Bayleaf!" Bayleaf giggled, and nuzzled Shay in return. With their cutsey personalities and respective green coloring, the duo fit each other easily. If Mimey hadn't known who Bayleaf really belonged to, he would have assumed that Shay was her real trainer. The same couldn't be said for the other two. Charizard and Lucas merely shrugged and went their separate ways; Charizard flew up in the air to relax, while Lucas took a page out of Sabrina's book and rested underneath a tree identical to her's.

_Well, feeling comfortable with a trainer and liking them are two different things, apparently. _

"Damn, we tied!" Prima cursed, as she returned her fallen Slowbro. "You were wonderful, Slowbro! Take a nice, long rest!" Koga grinned at her, and used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his brow.

"You've gotten stronger since our last battle." he observed.

"I could say the same to you, ninja-boy." she teased. The two of them spaced out, and gazed at each other with mingled feelings that Mimey couldn't decipher. Ash, Shay were caught up in a discussion about type advantages, (Pikachu watching them closely, of course), while Infernape and Gallade sparred. The rest of the pokemon were involved in a game that vaguely resembled tag, save Torterra and Alakazam, who simply watched them. Mimey decided that he was content on watching, as well. Just because he looked like a clown didn't mean he had to act like one. Still, their games did look like fun.

* * *

**Sometime In The Evening...**

* * *

After walking for a while, the group of stopped. It was getting dark, and they needed to set up camp. Everyone had their specific duties. Gallade and Infernape gathered wood with Koga and Lucas, while Mimey, Sabrina, Jynx, Hypno and Alakazam gathered water. Ash and Shay set up camp, with aid from Pikachu, Staraptor and Bayleaf. Thanks to their rations, there was enough food for everyone, but several of the pokemon opted to find their own food. Among them were Charizard, (who didn't think a ration of poke'food would be enough); Staraptor, Bayleaf and Snover.

Staraptor hunted until she found a few Rattata, while Bayleaf and Snover decided to gorge themselves on Razz and Bulk berries, found on near-by bushes. Charizard, unfortunately, couldn't find enough to satisfy him, so Alakazam teleported somewhere, and came back with several large fish, (carried through telekinesis). After giving a grunt of thanks, the pseudo-dragon chowed down. Haunter, being a ghost, didn't eat. Instead, he pestered poor Glacion until she fired an Ice Beam in retaliation. Haunter dodged it, and ran off. Glacion chased after him for quite some time. Neither trainer interfered. Sabrina and Prima had known each other for quite some time, and this was how their pokemon played.

While all this was going on, Prima fixed their meal. She grumbled something about how she would never bet against Ash again, but kept most of her complaints to a bare minimum. Shay, Ash, Pikachu and Bayleaf watched the sun together. It was far from peaceful. Pikachu out-right refused to leave Ash and Shay alone together. He couldn't bring himself to like the girl, no matter how innocent she seemed. Unlike Lucas and Sabrina, she kept trying too hard to form a friendship with the raven. Not only that, but Ash's behavior was changing. After _that night_, the trainer refused to trust anyone outside of their group. Every stranger was a possible threat to their safety. And yet, a little girl was being shown more affection iin one day than they got in a week. It wasn't right!

Pikachu nibbled at the last of his pokemon food..

"It's so lovely out here." Shay whispered. Shades of red, orange and yellow mingled with the blues and purples of the sky as the sun started to set. The result was a colorful masterpiece, never again to look exactly the same. Pikachu jumped up on his trainer's lap. Ash absentmindedly scratched Pikachu behind the ears.

"Piiika!" he squealed in delight. Ash chuckled.

"Yes, it is." was his answer. "One thing about travelling the world: you learn to love the beauty nature offers."

She finished off her bowl of soup, and set her bowl in the "to-clean" pile, along with various other bowls, cups and eating utensels, (all wooden and special-ordered by Sabrina), which Prima would wash, (the price of losing the bet she made with Ash involved cleaning the dishes and cooking the food).

"Too true." Koga agreed sagely, as he joined them. Pikachu growled as the ex-gym leader joined them, but so quietly that nobody picked up on it. Pikachu looked over a ways, and saw that Sabrina was helping Prima clean up. The two of them were talking about something serious, but they were too far away to be heard. Another to add to the ever-growing list of people not to be trusted. Pikachu sighed. Maybe they should have gone to the Isshu Region, instead.

o0o0o0o

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Pikachu borrowed Ash's pokeballs, and released everyone but Torterra, whose steps would cause the ground to tremble slightly. He then handed the extra ball to Infernape.

At least once a week, they would go against their trainer's requirement that they sleep in their pokeballs, (Pikachu just slept near Ash), and simply bonded. Pikachu felt guilty for not including Bayleaf, but for now, she couldn't be trusted. Not as long as she belonged to Shay. Still, it couldn't hurt to invite Charizard. They had been on a team together, after all.

"What is all this?" Charizard growled, obviously annoyed at being woken up. Lucas stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"SHHHH!" They hissed in unison.

"We're going to hang out for a while, wanna come?" Flotazel inquired with a grin. "It's better than being trapped in a ball all night!" Charizard thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Eh, I'm awake now. Might as well."

The five of them walked through the forest a ways, (with Charizard and Staraptor flying above), so that their trainers wouldn't know they were missing. Infernape made a small fire, and the others were able to see each other a bit better. Then, he released Torterra, who let out a loud yawn. Staraptor tackled Mimey playfully, brimming with happiness.

"You came~!" she cheered. "Yay~!

"Ugh! get off me!"

"Teehee~!"

"Come on, get off!"

"Make me, Mime-Mime!"

Upon uttering the unwanted nickname, Staraptor became enveloped in a blue light, and flung lightly off of him. Staraptor giggled and the clown sighed in annoyance. The others chuckled at their unusual display of friendship.

"You do this all the time?" Charizard asked Torterra conversationally.

"Yeah, we do. It's kind of nice, actually." the turtle replied with smile.

"So, what are we going to do?" Charizard inquired, obviously interested.

"How about a game of Pokeball Peril?" Infernape suggested.

"NO WAY!" Flotazel bellowed. "Last time we played, you cheated!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I throw better than you!" the monkey taunted mockingly. Flotazel glowered.

"Oh really? Well, how about a battle? Water does beat fire, you know!" The two stepped up to each other, so that Infernape towered over Flotazel.

The rest of Ash's pokemon gulped. A battle between them would definately wake up the humans. And if Ash found out that they were meeting behind his back...Pikachu shuddered at the thought. Staraptor must have been thinking the same thing, because she pushed herself in between them, smiling as always.

"Hey, fighting isn't fun! How about a nice game of tag, instead~? Charizard and I can catch try to catch you guys!"

"I don't really like tag. I'm always the first one caught." Torterra mumbled in disagreement. "Why can't we have a rousing game of Pokemon Says?"

"Sounds good to me!" Charizard agreed, grinning.

"Me too~!" Staraptor chirped.

"Meh, it's better than Pokeball Peril." Flotazel added, with a sharp glare directed at the primate. Infernape pouted, but the others, (sans Mimey, who really didn't seem to care), liked the idea. Pikachu frowned. He hated getting in the way of everyone's playtime, but there were important matters he wanted to discuss.

"Actually, I want to talk to you guys about something. It's really important." he said, all business.

"Is something wrong, Pikachu?" Infernape inquired. Pikachu nodded, and hoped that they would listen. He waited for someone to say something, and when nobody did, he explained the incident that took place between Ash, Koga and Prima. Ash's horrible anger and their greedy faces came to Pikachu's mind and fell off his lips. The pokemon listened intently, each of them growling and snarling in disgust.

"How dare they say such things to him?" Infernape hissed in outrage. "Ash shouldn't have to fight their stupid battles!"

"Yeah!" Staraptor agreed, the happy tone in her voice gone. Her eyes had a murderous glint in them.

The others had become just as unfriendly. All of them, even Charizard, felt that what the two Elite had done was a capital offense against Ash. Pikachu knew that Infernape would be just as touchy as he was; the moneky's first trainer had been an abusive asshole, who eventually abandoned him as a Chimchar for being unable to activate his special ability. Ash, being his kind-hearted self, decided to take him in. Pikachu still remembered the first few weeks. Chimchar would often wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying for Paul to stop hurting him. Ash didn't understand why Chimchar yelled, but he always comforted him regardless. Chimchar became dependant on Ash, and grew to love him in the same way that Pikachu did.

The time just _flew_ by, they discussed various ways to kill the offenders. Their favorite way was to tie them to a tree and use them for target practice. Afterwords, their bodies would be thrown off a cliff, and eaten by the Sharpedo. Others included burning them alive, starvation and electrocution. Of course, none of them really wanted to stoop that low. They were just venting out their anger before it became too much. Mimey, being the ever-observent psychic, asked the dreaded question that Pikachu wasn't ready to discuss quite yet.

"Why didn't Bayleaf join us? She was Ash's pokemn at one point, too." the mouse thought before answering and decided that honesty was the only option.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about her new trainer." He saw an image of Shay smirking as she hugged Ash within his mind's eye. "There's something about her I just can't trust." Infernape, Torterra, Flotazel and Staraptor groaned.

"Not this again!" Flotazel muttered in annoyance. "Every time we meet someone new, you hate them for no reason!" Charizard stayed oddly quiet, as though not wanting to intrude on their business.

"It wouldn't hurt to be cautious, though." Mimey countered. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"But she's only a child!" Staraptor cried indignatly.

"And she lost her parents to Team Rocket." Torterra said, frowning. "I doubt we have to worry about her. You're probably just paranoid because of Koga and Prima." Pikachu sighed inwardly. He expected a reaction like this.

"I'm serious, guys! You didn't see the look on her face when she hugged Ash!"

"Sorry, but I agree with the others." Charizard stated, while trying to stifle a yawn. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Good night, everyone." Infernape summoned Torterra and Charizard their pokeballs, because they were too big to walk back unnoticed. Charizard might have gotten away with flying, but he was obviously too tired to do so coherently. Infernape carried them, while the others hoofed it.

"Well, all we can do is be watchful." Mimey said, once they were gone.

"Yeah." Pikachu muttered sullenly. This hadn't turned out quite like Pikachu had hoped. Oh well, at least they'd be out of the forest tomorrow. That would be something to look forward to. The sooner Latias was rescued, the sooner he could get back to the way things used to be. Until then, both he and Mimey would have to wait for Shay to mess up. With these thoughts in mind, he tip-toed up to his trainer, and snuggled next to him.

_Ash, you can be a real pain sometimes. _the young man smiled in his sleep, and hugged Pikachu closer to him. _But, it's okay. I'll protect you this time, I promise! _And so, Pikachu fell in to a peaceful, dreamless sleep. In his heart rested the hope for a new day, and the determination to protect the trainer who touched his heart.

* * *

**Miles Away, In Colbur Village  
**

* * *

The little village was nothing much to look at. Just a few houses here and there, most of them shabby at best. These people lived a bit more primatively than the rest of the world; not a single sign of technology to be found anywhere. By now, all of the villagers were fast asleep, and unaware that three figures stalked the streets. In the darkness, three sets of eyes glowed brightly. Red, yellow and ice-blue.

"So, this is the place?" a feminine voice whispered the one with red eyes.

"It looks a bit shoddy, if you ask me." another the yellow-eyed one sceptically. "Why didn't we pick somewhere more...fun?"

"No, this is right. We don't want to bring too much attention to ourselves, but we need a place with hostages, in case Lugia tries to interfere." the blue-eyed one spoke, her voice cold and clear. "I don't know if we could stand a chance against him."

"Okay, that makes sense." Red-Eyes conceeded wistfully. "Still, it's a shame that we can't go after more humans! I do love how they taste!" Blue-eyes smacked Red-eyes in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Quit thinking about your stomach and focus on our up-coming battle!" she snapped. "Got it?" Red-Eyes quickly nodded. A silence befell the trio, before Yellow-Eyes spoke up.

"They won't know what hit them, will they?" Yellow-Eyes asked excitedly.

"Yes, sister, that is the plan." Blue-Eyes said, chuckling darkly. The three each held out orbs that matched their respective colors. The orbs glowed brilliantly.

"By order of the Powers That Be, the Ruling Time will soon be ours!" they vowed in unison. They pocketed the orbs, and continued their search for shelter. The innocent villagers slept soundly that night, with no idea of the evil headed their way.

* * *

**_A/N: I decided that Staraptor should be female because of it's cry on the anime, (to me, it sounded like a female), even though it's been said that she's really male. _**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hello, readers! Well, I know its not on time, but here's another chapter for ya!**

**From now on, I'm going to leave the poll open, so that it doesn't take up so much of the chapter space. I will say this, though: I can't believe Shay is in the lead! From the beginning, it has been Mewtwo, (who is now second-place). Shay and Sabrina would be an interesting pairing, I have to admit. Mewtwo/Sabrina is a good choice, as well. Whatever you guys decide, I will write! **

**NOTE: Sorry if some of this chapter seems like filler, but I figured that the chapter would feel more complete this way!**

**Thanks to Sabishii for the reviews! You will be getting your custom fic in due time!**

**UP, UP AND AWAY!**

**~Lady Venamisa~**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Happenings, Part One**

* * *

Later that night, while Pikachu and the others slept, several legendary pokemon, (the larger ones in human guise), entered through the Distortion World, and found themselves within a long, narrow hallway. The walls and floor held the color and look of pure emeralds, and shimmered with a strange light that illuminated their way. The seven made their way down the hall in a subdued silence. None of them wanted to be here, but it was entirely necessary.

They quickly found themselves outside of a silver room, bathed in a cool, metallic light. There were no windows, and only one door. In fact, the only thing in the room were five, black bean-bag chairs, positioned in a circle.

The first one to enter was Arceus. He carried himself with all the grace and poise of a proper leader, even while he sat himself down on one of the chairs.

Next came the elderly Lady Giratina, the very maker of the void. As usual, her looks were hidden by a black, hooded cloak. She sat at Arceus's left. Her red eyes glowed menacingly.

Next to her, sat the ever-wise Lugia, whose form matched that of an elderly man. He, wore a cloak just like Giratina's, only white. He also kept his hood down, revealing long, silver hair and a clean-shaven, weathered face.

Mewtwo sat beside the fellow psychic-type. The Savage Pokemon kept his true form, seeing as it was small enough to stay within the room.

Darkrai took the spot next to Mewtwo. He also kept his pokemon form. At formal meetings the two of them would be required to change like everyone else, but this was an emergency, and there simply wasn't time to waste while they all transformed.

Ho-oh sat on Arceus's other side, her normally lively mood dampened by the subject they were going to speak on. By human standards, she was the most beautiful of the group. Her skimpy, multicolored dress matched her plumage perfectly, revealing dark, exotic skin. It wasn't exactly clingy, but it didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, ether. Sleek, chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders and down to her hips. Upon the top of her head were three, golden feathers, completing the vibrant look.

The final seat was taken by a young boy, who had the appearance of being eleven at the most. He wore a simple, dark blue yukata, accented with little white snowflakes. Short, icy-blue hair came down to his chin, flat and neat. Not a single strand out of place. His black eyes matched any of the older pokemon with their maturity and seriousness; obviously, he wasn't here to play games.

"An emergency meeting of the High Legendary Council is now in session." Arceus spoke with authority. "It has come to my knowledge that a grave occurrence has happened, and that Moltres and Zapdos are in critical condition." Articuno sighed.

"Yes, Lord Arceus. Listen well, and I will explain what has been happening these past few months." Arceus nodded slightly.

"The floor is all yours, Articuno." And so, Articuno spent the next hour explaining the details involving the troubles he and his his friends had been facing.

"It seems that Team Rocket aren't the only ones we have to be wary of." Darkrai said, stating the obvious.

"So, what do we do?" Ho-oh implored. "If what you're saying is true, terrible things are about to happen!"

"I think I should return to the Orange Islands. Until the balance is restored, I should try to keep underwater currents from forming." Lugia suggested gravely.

"Good idea. You may leave once our meeting is finished." Arceus agreed.

Articuno shook his head. "That's all well and good, but without the Orbs of Power, the world will be in terrible danger." he paused, as though pondering an old memory. "However, there is one who can touch the orbs without becoming corrupted by their power. We're going to need their help, and fast."

"Shall I contact Latios and Shaymin?" Darkrai asked Arceus.

"Don't trouble yourself, Darkrai." the Judgment Pokemon turned his attention to Ho-oh. "Ho-oh, I believe that you will be most capable for what I have in mind for you and Articuno." The meeting room grew quiet, and the two birds nodded at each other in understanding. It wasn't hard to guess what Arceus's intentions were, and they'd willingly do as instructed. Tomorrow and the days to follow would be the longest they had ever faced.

* * *

The next morning started off just as every day had; Prima cooked breakfast, (which happened to be oatmeal with pecha berries from everyone's rations), and the group ate around the fire. The pokemon were released and fed as well, (some opting to hunt for their own food, instead). A golden sunrise greeted them that morning, with tendrils of purple and blue scattered across the sky.

"Hey, Ash, I wanna hear about your adventures!" Shay begged, eyes wide and bottom lip out. "Please? I love your stories!" Ash took one look at her and his heart melted. How could he refuse such an adorable creature? He chuckled at her and thought about a story to tell. He didn't want to reference anything revolving around the darker times of his life, but nothing boring, ether. He glanced around the group, and his eyes fell on Sabrina.

"Hey! I got one!" he exclaimed. "Sabrina, remember the time I challenged you for your Marsh Badge?"

Sabrina's lips pulled in to a soft smile.

"Yes, I remember, all too well. Abra faced off against Pikachu, and evolved in to Kadabra during that struggle. You tried to fill the whole room with an electric attack, and I had Kadabra send it back." she chuckled. "You were such a novice back then, even if you had already gained five badges before hand." Ash felt the heat rise to his face.

"Yeah, I really didn't know a lot. Misty and Brock helped me understand some of the finer things." sadness tugged at his heart upon mentioning his old friends. He willed it away, promising himself that he'd deal with it later.

"You came back a few days later with a Haunter, which you gave to me." she continued, giving Haunter a sideways glance. A hint of a twinkle of sorrowful happiness glimmered in her eyes. "When I was a little girl, I learned of my powers at an early age. I trained constantly, and because of it, I created a living doll that embodied my inner child. It was thanks to you and Haunter that I managed to get my inner child back inside."

Ash shrugged off the praise.

"Eh, that was nothing special. I didn't even catch Haunter, really! I just convinced him to come along and help me."

"Oh, you made him your friend instead? How cool!" Shay squealed excitedly. "How did you do it?"

Ash recounted his night in the Tower of Terror, and how he experienced an out-of-body experience and palled around with Haunter and Gengar. Haunter didn't wish to be caught, but came to help him face off against Sabrina. He remembered his return to his body, and how Misty had been hovering over him, crying because she believed him dead.

_Misty..._

He let Sabrina finish the story, as the familiar pinpricks assaulted the corners of his eyes. He managed to stave them off, but the hole in his heart was still there. It always came when his friends were mentioned. He clenched his fists to keep himself from crying.

"You were an interesting kid, weren't you?" Prima said, smiling sweetly at him. Ash shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'd say so!" Sabrina agreed, as Haunter floated beside her, guffawing. "You're the only trainer who defeated me with laughter!" Haunter licked her cheek affectionately. This earned a chorus of laughter

from the group. After taking a bow, the ghost sought out Glaceon and proceeded to lick her as well. Glaceon retaliated with an Icy Wind. That's all it took for the two of them to start in their squabbles. Their trainers decided to let the two blow off some steam; neither one actually went out of their way to harm the other. They assumed it was just some harmless fun.

"So, when is our training going to take place?" Lucas inquired, once things calmed down. "I don't mean to be rude, but we've got a long way to go before we reach Deltina Island. I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

The mood darkened considerably. Traveling together may have its tensions, but nobody in their posse couldn't deny that they had enjoyed themselves these past few days. Even Sabrina preferred this to running the gym back in Kanto. In spite of their good time, the true cause of their mission could not be forgotten. Deltina would take some time to get to, and once there, the group needed to stage a rescue for probably dozens of pokemon. Shay and Lucas were coming along nicely as trainers, in Ash's opinion, but they were still only rookies and today's lesson would be their most important one yet.

"Well, he's got a point." Ash said. "We'll start the training as soon as possible, but first, a demonstration is in order."

"A demonstration?" Shay repeated, confused. "What kind of demonstration?" But, his attention wasn't on the girl.

"Sabrina, Koga, Prima, I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Koga asked, sipping the last of his tea.

"I would like to teach them about double battles today, but I can't do it alone, obviously. Can I count on you guys to assist me?

"Well, if you need my help, you are more than welcome to it, Ash." Koga said placidly. "It pleases me to know that we will be making a difference in the lives of two trainers with such potential."

"I feel the same way! I admired Shay's ability to hold her own during the attack on the mansion. She inspired me to think things through." Prima agreed, grinning. "Besides, I'm not about to be outdone by a ninja wanna be." Koga rolled his eyes at the good-natured jab.

Sabrina smirked at him. "Hey, ninja-boy, how many bottles of hair gel does it take to get your hair to stand up like that?" Koga muttered something about how she should be seen and not heard, which earned him angry glares from both her and Prima. Ash laughed again. He didn't know what was causing him to enjoy life a little more, but he didn't mind it in the least. Sometimes, laughter really was the best medicine. He motioned over at Pikachu and the other pokemon.

"Guys, over here!" he called out to them, waving. "Today's lesson is going to begin, and we need your help!"

Pikachu took one good look at his uncharacteristically cheerful master, and grinned. Even with last night and all of the tensions looming over them, a happy Ash was always cause for joy. At times like these, the world didn't seem to be all that bad. The six of them ran toward him, each of them uplifted. None of them noticed Shay's thin, spidery threads, which wrapped themselves around Ash once more.

After Prima and the others cleaned up the campsite, Ash told Shay and Lucas to sit and watch. The "teachers" and their pokemon moved down the field a little bit, so that the "students" wouldn't get caught up in the cross fire.

"Alright, now I want you two to pay attention!" Ash shouted with great authority.. "Sometimes, we trainers get in to situations where we need to battle more than one person. These happen in two forms; multiple battles and double battles. Our first battle will be double." Predictably, Koga and Prima paired off, leaving Sabrina with Ash.

"Okay, let's get started! Rules state that a coin must be tossed to determine which team goes first." Ash pulled out a small, silver coin and flipped it. "Call it, Prima!"

"Heads!"

The coin dropped in to Ash's open palm.

"Heads it is! Pick your pokemon, guys!"

"I believe you will be the best choice for this battle, Muk." The Sludge Pokemon oozed its way up front.

"Muk!"

"I choose you, Slowbro!" Prima winked at her partner. "Let's show them exactly _why _we are Elite!"

"Prima, you know that bragging will not help us in our endeavor to win. Please remain focused."

"Oh, you're impossible sometimes, you know that, Koga? It's a good thing you're cute, because you're so boring that you'd put the dead to sleep!" the former gym leader of Fuchsia couldn't deny the blush that tinged his cheeks red.

"You're the one who is being impossible." he muttered, suddenly finding interest a random blade of grass.

Slowbro tilted it tilted its head and stared at his trainer lazily. "Slow?"

Sabrina remained silent, but Haunter joined them. Ash turned to face his onlookers.

"As you can see, Koga and Prima have different types of pokemon. I can't stress the importance of that enough! Though not the only thing to consider, a type advantage can help your pokemon deal with an enemy at slightly higher levels."

"What other things are there to consider?" Shay asked curiously.

"Good question, Shay! Well-"

"May I answer for you?" Sabrina interrupted. "Not to be rude, but I have seen many novice trainers make mistakes, and would like the chance to help in their betterment."

Ash grinned at her."Sure! Out of us four, I have the least experience with battling anyway! If you have advice to offer, please give it!" the psychic gave a short nod.

"Thank you for your...kind words. Now, what Ash said is true; types do matter. In a regular battle, type, size, your pokemon's moves and special abilities come in to play. Double battles complicate the matter further. There are two enemies to consider, as well as your partner's pokemon. These factors can make the whole ordeal confusing."

"I'm going to choose Torterra." Ash said, once Sabrina finished speaking. "Infernape, Flotazel and Mimey aren't strong against Muk or Slowbro's typing. And while they have a chance of being at a higher level, I don't know that for sure; Pikachu's problem is different. I know that Pikachu could defeat Slowbro with one good Thunderbolt, but Sabrina already has a pokemon to deal with it."

"_Her." _Prima interrupted, annoyed. "My Slowbro isn't an it! Don't degrade her because you can't tell her gender!"

"Sabrina has a pokemon that can deal with _her._" he amended, to the Ice Queen's pleasure. "That means I need to be able to counter Muk. Normally, the only double battles I use him in are ones that Staraptor as his partner. But, Haunter has the ability Levitate, which grants it the same immunity to ground attacks that a flying-type would. Come on over, Torterra!"

Torterra complied, the ground trembling with the impact of his steps. "Terra!"

"This will be a one-round double battle, no substitutions allowed." Koga declared, in place of a referee. "The winner will be the team who defeats both of the opponent's pokemon first! Agreed?" The four nodded in confirmation, and the battle began. Their auras set the tone of the battle field, and in spite of their instructive purposes, Latios knew that they were taking the battle seriously.

Sabrina and Haunter made their move first; Haunter hit Slowbro in the gut with a powerful Shadow Punch. The attack knocked the wind out of her, but a well-aimed Psychic hit him just as hard.

"Not bad, Sabrina!"

"I could say the same thing to you, Prima. You haven't been slacking in your training, have you?"

Muk threw a barrage of Sludge attacks at Torterra. The turtle took the damage in stride, and Ash had him use an Earthquake; both opposing pokemon were hit, while Levitate kept the ghost from being effected. The supper-effective attack weakened Muk badly, and Koga's aura sparked with a frustration he didn't show on the outside. Everybody knew that another ground move would cause Muk to faint.

Haunter was slowly losing the fight against Slowbro. Slowbro's higher special and physical defense were proving difficult to win against. Prima had her pokemon use another Psychic, which left the Gas Pokemon reeling. Sabrina felt concern for him, but not disappointment.

"Ha! One more Psychic and we win!"

"Prima, I will not ask you again: please stop bragging. It will only bring about our defeat."

"But, Koga!"

But Koga's attention was once again focused on Muk. "Muk, use Gunk Shot and end this quickly! Don't let Torterra hit you again!"

"As you wish." The Sludge Pokemon readied the powerful poison move, its breathing ragged.

"Torterra, quick, use Earthquake again!"

"Okay!"

The two attacks were fired at exactly the same time. Muk fainted instantly, and Torterra dropped to the ground, shuddering as though cold. The battle momentarily stopped momentarily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for Torterra to be poisoned." Koga said apologetically. "I was just trying to win." Ash shrugged.

"These things happen. It's a good thing I brought a Full Heal with me." And, sure enough, he bent down and picked up the yellow bottle right next to him. He kneeled down to the Continent Pokemon and petted him soothingly. "Shh, you did great out there, Torterra." he sprayed the turtle, who cried out harshly as the healing liquid took effect. "Rest and return. You need a nice, long rest!" After returning his pokemon, he backed away to give Sabrina plenty of room. Latios sensed the powerful emotions emanating from the remaining women; this battle was going to be intense.

* * *

**Somewhere In Kanto...**

* * *

Giovanni watched with cool detachment as three people were brought in to the dungeon by big, muscular guards with black masks hiding their true identity. The room itself was a damp, stony prison. The room was underground, so there was no need for windows. The air had a stale quality to it.

"You three have failed to bring me Pikachu. Not only that, but you were tricked by a Substitute of all things!" He cracked his whip as the three were shackled to the wall by the guards. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't flay you to an inch of your life!"

"Pl-please b-boss! We're s-s-sorry!" a feminine voice begged.

"Have mercy!" another voice, this one male, added in desperation.

"It's not my fault!" the third added in terror. "I was fighting Koga when this was happening!" the leader of Team Rocket glowered at the simpering cowards before him. Not one of these pathetic souls was worth his time! He struck the female with his cat o' nine tails, reveling in her creams until she was on the verge of fainting.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Selsie. You had the perfect opportunity to gain a promotion and meet your idol."

"I'm sorry, sir." she whispered, her throat raw from screaming. "I- he t-tricked me."

Giovanni shook his head. "Such a shame, really. I had such high hopes for all of you, but it appears that you're no better than Jessie, James, and their worthless talking Meowth." he turned to leave.

"Boss, please don't compare us to those fucking traitors!" Lt. Surge snarled boldly. Giovanni paused and looked back at the three. "Give us one more chance! I swear that we'll capture Pikachu and kill that worthless brat who defies you!"

"Yes, let us make things right! We won't lose this time!" Bastion's voice quivered. "Surge and I can handle this!"

"I-I want to help too!" Selsie whispered, her body trembling.

"No! Stay out of this!" Surge yelled, uncharacteristically fearful. "Bastion and I didn't support you enough, so we have to fix this!"

"Yes, boss, Surge is right. Selsie did her job to the best of her abilities. We were the ones who failed her." Giovanni laughed at their foolishness. Sebastian and Jacob would do anything to protect the woman from harm, and it oddly reminded him of those moronic soap operas that his mother adored. They couldn't be true Rockets, nor were they anywhere near a suitable replacement for Cassidy and Butch. He was going to just leave them there to suffer at the hands of the guards, but a more devious part of his brain suggested something much sweeter.

"Alright, I will give you one more chance," he paused for dramatic effect. "but, if you fail me, one of you will meet a most _tragic _end."

* * *

**Later That Day...**

* * *

Noon had come far too quickly for the group. Prima and Sabrina had spent nearly an hour with their fight, and had enjoyed themselves immensely. It brought back memories of happier times for the two, before secrets alienated them. Prima sighed in relief as Koga took over for a change; the bet had been that she had to cook every meal, but the ninja had offered to do so in her stead so that she could rest. The pokemon frolicked in the grass, playing some kind of weird battle game. The ones involved in the double battle were resting underneath the shade of an old oak tree. Lucas and Shay were on a walk together, while Ash supervised the other pokemon. Since Koga took over her cooking duty, the Ice Queen decided to lay back and watch the clouds float by. An air of tranquility filled her for the first time in a while.

"Mind if I join you, Prima?" a cool voice implored.

"Sure, make yourself comfy, Sabrina." the woman lied beside her, and they enjoyed a tranquil silence. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell Sabrina the truth about her and Koga. If anyone could understand, it would be her best and closest friend. She'd have to discuss this with her partner, but she was sure that he'd agree.

"Sabrina, remember what we talked about last night?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do. You mentioned something about a secret group, and that you had your reasons for behaving the way that you have been." Sabrina glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Why?" Prima smiled at her. "Sabrina, I'm tired of hiding things from you. I know that you hate it, so I promise to tell you soon, okay?" Sabrina's frown lifted at the corners of her mouth.

"Okay, Prima. I trust you."

Who knew such simple words could swell one's heart so?

* * *

While Prima was taking the beginning steps to rebuild her trust with Sabrina, Pikachu was hot on Shay and Lucas's trail. Mimey would have come, but he wanted to make sure that Torterra was alright. He watched as the two went back in the direction of the woods, and ran after them without drawing attention to himself. Eventually, the two found a small stream in a clearing and stopped. Lucas turned back in to Latios.

"I have a question to ask you, and you will answer me!" Latios spoke, glaring at her.

"Oh, and what is it this time, Latios?" she sneered with disdain. "The last time we were alone, you asked me about my reasons involving Ash. Is that what this is about?" Pikachu felt his heart stop. He hadn't wanted to be right about it, but he had known that Shay doing _something_ to his trainer!

"Yes... and no." a pause. "I need to know what you plan on doing once Latias is rescued. You wouldn't answer me back at the mansion, and it's been bothering me."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to keep Ash by my side, of course!" she said exasparatedly, as though speaking to a child about something trivial. "He's the only one who can help me fight against Team Rocket, and I'm not about to let this chance pass me by." Pikachu snarled at her selfish words. He hated her from the get go, but now, he actually had a reason!

Latios's eyes grew wide, but quickly narrowed. "Pikachu, I can sense your anger. You might as well come out and join us."

Pikachu did as Latios said, his body surging with electric rage. Oh, this wouldn't be pretty, not in the least...

* * *

**A/N: I chose to end the chapter here because it is going to be a bit long otherwise. Action-packed chapters are coming up! be patient and wait for the next installment!**


End file.
